What's at the Core
by TheQueenOfBubbles
Summary: Izuku Midoriya; a young boy, born into a world where it seems almost everyone is born with a superpower, known as a 'quirk' is born without one. One day on his way home, something happens that ends up with him having a gem in his chest. What could this mean for him?
1. The Beginning of Justice

(OK, starting off, this is my first fanfic. I will be very open to criticism and also would love any tips or help that may come with it, so...go easy on a guy, please?)

Warnings:Mild swearing and sexual humor from time to time. Will loosely follow the anime/manga. OOC characters run rampant. Spoilers for the game Xenoblade Chronicles 2.

I own nothing. If I did, I would pay someone to write this fic for me because I'm too nervous.

Chapter One:The Beginning of Justice

It was a cold day down in the winter of Musutafu. A young man no older than 15 born with dark green hair, wearing a black long sleeve vest and matching pants and black shoes, has continued his walk back home after a faithful encounter with a villain he has never faced...nor ever will face, he believed. For unknown to many outside his family and a few others, this young man was born without something.

A _quirk_.

Such as the life of Izuku Midoriya. In his time, about 80% of the world's population are born with something called a quirk, basically a super power. He however, was part of the smaller percentage. At least for now.

*flashback*

It started out as any normal day, being bullied by his classmates and a equally uncaring teacher. He had grown accustomed to this lifestyle, at least he had one person who had his back no matter what there, his best friend and childhood companion, a young blonde man named Katsuki Bakugo.

It seemed that no matter what, Bakugo would always be right there by his side, he had grown up with Izuku after all and today was no different.

"Come on, you dumb nerd, you can't just let those idiots walk all over you all the time. I am NOT going to be able to have your back 24/7 like this forever...What if I'm in the bathroom?" The blonde said, with a sort of sad smile. Recently, he has been trying to enroll in one of the top schools around, U.A High.

"I know, Kacchan, it's just that...I can't seem to stand up for myself. No matter what I do, I judt get beat down..." said Izuku, a huge hint of loss in his words. Both of them knew that when Bakugo is gone, their time together is going to be cut short.

At that moment, Izuku's childhood friend had a great idea, which later both of them would come to regret alot. "Hey, listen, I got a idea that can put that joy in your voice, just like when we made it to that final boss in Strangesword Stories 2. Let's hit up that shop you like, ya big dummy. My treat," he said with a sort of fanged smile.

"Haha...Alright, but don't go dine and ditching on me, Kacchan. I still remember last time." Izuku said, with a joy that it seemed only his one and only friend at the time could bring out.

After finding a decent table close in walking distance from the main shops, the 2 finally got to the food shop. Katsuki watched in mild horror and humor from watching his best friend, who was so skinny you could mistake him for a twig if he hid in a tree if it weren't for his...stupid, stupid red shoes, scarf down 4 bowls of Katsudon like nothing.

Bakugo laughed, "Chill out, dude, it's isn't going anywh-" he had been cut off mid-sentence by a very powerful shake. "Earthquake, get down!"

However, it was not a earthquake. Rather, it seemed that a villain who's body seemed composed of mainly slime had come out of the sewers, causing the ground to shake. His mere emergence had begun to break a few underground gas pipes, unknown to many.

"Kacchan, we got to go, that guy looks seriously dangerous!" Said the green haired lad. "Right behind ya, let's go!" replied his best friend.

Just as they were about to make their escape from the rampant villain, something had grabbed onto Bakugo's leg, making him stop in his tracks.

"What the fu-" Katsuki was cut off, getting almosr engulfed in slime.

"Heheh, this kid's gonna do nicely. Let's see what you can do!" The slime monster had tightened it's grip on Bakugo, making his quirk trigger. When Bakugo received his quirk, it seemed to be a rather powerful one;The power of explosions. He could trigger them almost at will.

For as long as he could remember, he wanted to use his quirk for 2 reasons, those being protecting his friend and becoming a hero, but now...it seems to be causing only damage as the explosions begin to light the gas around him, causing massive fires to break loose.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku screamed, for his friend for almost his entire life was right there, mere feet from where he stood. "I-I'LL SAVE YOU!" As if his legs started moving as soon on their own, as the sludge monster turned his head, he began his charge, trying his hardest to claw his best friend out of the grasp of the villain.

"Midoriya...go...save yourself, please..!" And with that, Bakugo was engulfed in slime. "N-no, KACCHAN!" It was too late to get him out by himself.

The Slime villain, finally rearing his head, looked at Midoriya. "2 for 1 special, huh? I can't wait to make off with 2 powers today. Say goodbye to your free will, kid..."

Just then, a very muscular figure, who almost seemed to have descended from the heavens like some sort of Angel Professional Wrestler, began to cast a shadow over the villain. It was All-Might, Izuku's childhood (and still current) idol!

"TEXAS..."

The sludge villain looked up, in horror.

"SMASH!"

Everything went white for Izuku after that. As he fell, a strange gemstone that came from a equally strange gem shop that was ran by a very old man who looked like he seen better days was stabbed into his chest, unknown to even him at the time. Izuku had passed out.

*end flashback*

"I guess it's true...I have no chance..." When Midoriya had awoken from his faint, he was 'greeted' by 3 Profession Heroes, one of them being his idol. With a heavy heart and a already broken spirit from almost losing his friend, he had asked his idol if...he had even a glimmer of a chance of becoming a hero, even being quirkless. To his surprise, even All-Might, the man he looked up to more than anyone, had turned him down, telling him he has no chance of becoming a hero. It would have hurt alot already if he told him face to face, but in front of other people destroyed him.

He ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him home. Not even the calls from his best friend could stop him.

"Gah, what's with this stupid itch?" He tried scratchimg at the source of the itch, but to no avail. It seemed that the gemstone had went so far in, it felt like it was a part of him.

"HEY, that sludge guy was pretty tough, huh? Good thing that blonde buff buy came to save us. Truly, he wields the hammer of justice!"Izuku nodded to himself. "Yeah, no ki-wait...who was that? Hello? Anyone?" But no one came. "Weird..."

Izuku had finally made it home, alresdy psssed his regular sleep time. His mom had gone away for a bit, seems like she was doing overtime to get some more yen.

"Strange, I feel kinda...cold, all of the sudden...It must be the weather." Grabbing the nearest warm blanket he could, he made his way to his desk. For some reason, he felt the desk wss more comfortable than his bed. As he started to fall asleep fully, wiping away the saliva from his mouth, he gave the origin of the itch a rub to try to calm it for the night, falling asleep mere seconds later.

Unknown to him, however, this triggered something. His heart began to glow, reacting to the saliva, his own DNA, in a strange way. After a admittedly dull shine, a diamond like gem formed in front of his chest and fell to the ground, causing it to shake.

After a few minutes of shaking, them gem began to float and shine behind Izuku, with the shine taking shape of a muscular enough man with orange hair and hazel eyes, dressed in what looked like armor infused with the power of ice coursing through it. The figure just stood there, watching Izuku.

"Well...Goodnight, Creator..or dad...or whatever I'm suppose to call you."The Gem had done something that would soon end in both joy and regret from Izuku; His own quirk. It's name...

Architect.

And it's first creation, the being known as...

Godfrey.

(Long, I know, I may continue it if I get any good feedback Heck, even like 2 positive bits of feedback it would make me somewhat happy enough to make another chapter. Until then, this is TheKingofBubbles, popping out intil next time. Peace out.)


	2. Icy start

It was 7 im the morning when Izuku awoke from his sleep, somehow even feeling more groggy than he would if he stayed up. He found himself with his head resting on top of his desk, and his hand covered in what looked like dried saliva. He would have gone to take a shower to wake himself up if he wasn't interrupted by his mother's yelling.

"Izuku, honey, I think your friend here is waiting for you!" Inko yelled to try and bring her son. She turned to their guest with a somewhat confused look from seeing this strange looking young adult in her room, saying he knows Izuku very well. "But why so early, today is the second Saturday of the month, so it's not for school...Oh, what was your name again?"

The being, who towered over Inko, simply pounded his chest with a huge smile. "My name is Godfrey. Sorry if it is abit hard to remember."

After a quick shower and getting into something more akin to normal clothes, Izuku rushes out of the bathroom. "Mom, I thought you knew who Kacchan wa- Who is that?!" Izuku yelled, shakily pointing at the unknown intruder.

Before Midoriya knew it, the young adult scooped up Izuku in his arms. "Father, it is so good to see you awake! You slept for quite a long time."

"FATHER?!" was all the Midoriya family could say.

"You don't remember? You created me last night with your quirk thingy, I'm here because of you. I spent hours last night trying to figure out to call you dad or creator but then again you made me with your DNA so you're also kinda like my mom since the creation was like a birth and..." Godfrey began to mumble, just like his quote-unquote...father...normally does.

However, Izuku's mind was elsewhere. "A quirk...I actually have a quirk..? How, I thought I was born without..." Now it was Izuku's turn to mumble.

Inko was clearly seeing no answers being given, so she did what she could. "Both of you be quite! Um...Godfrey?" Godfrey responded, "Yeah, grandma?" Inko blushed at the response. Sure, at age 41, some women were already grandmothers, but even less are grandmothers to people who look like they were still in college.

She started again. "What do you mean by he is your father because he created you? My dear Izuku, he...he does not have a quirk."

Godfrey simply smiled. "Don't worry yourself, grandma, father can explain. Right, father? Father? Oh, you're in one of your mumbling fits. I guess it's up to me. Pull up a chair, grandma, and Godfrey will tell you all that he knows at least."

{30 minutes of admittedly confusing explanation later}

Izuku stared at his own chest. "So let me get this straight. I got what you called a 'Crystal Resonator' in my chest now that is fused to my heart, and it once belonged to someone of high power. I can create beings from it if I can get DNA such as hair or spit to touch it..."

Godfrey nodded. "The beings that you create from there are like children in a sense to you, such as myself, except one thing. We are created with powers that the origin of the DNA came from. Since I came from you, I was born with powers that you may have never had before."

it was Inko's turn. "And now my Izuku call...call upon you, you said? He can call upon your power to do things he wouldn't do with his normal body."

"Bingo! If he ever needs it, he can use powers from me." Godfrey clapped happy. "Here let me show you. Father, cup your hands together and repeat this...Justice Blizzard!" He struck a pose that he wanted Midoriya to copy.

Izuku stood up, turning his head to his mother who gave him a nervous but acknowledging nod, as if twlling him to do it. He struck the pose. "Justice...Blizzard?" Izuku was greeted with the coldness of a condensed blizzard exploding in the palms of his hands shooting straight. The roof above Izuku was frozen, with large stalactites coming down, mere inches from his face. He, however, felt a major drop in his own body temperature and what could only be described as the feeling of ice on his face, even though his face was clean of any leftover frost. "W-w-what w-was t-t-t-that?!" He tried to move to turn on the radiator, but his movement was sluggish and stiff.

Godfrey couldn't help but jump and cheer. "Woah, I expected a small little poof of snow but that was amazing!" He stood firm and his fsce changed from one of joy to...cold as ice, some would say. "But not good enough to get you into U.A. Come on, from now on, you and I are going to work to give you better control of that. Now what ee can do is maybe start adjusting your body to the cold so say goodbye to blankets and hot meals, it's bare body and cold stuff for now and then maybe we could..." He started mumbling.

Inko was scared. After seeing her own son not only take a explosion of ice to the face, he felt cold to the touch. "What happened to him?! Why is he like this?!"

Godfrey was scared. The woman was barely 5 feet tall but for some reason he was scared beyond relief. "Grandma, relax, it's just that his body has not gotten use to the power of the ice that he and I share now. Father, let me." Godfrey places his hand on his father's shoulder, making the ice leave his body and go to Godfrey, who appeared unaffected. "Father, if we want to get you into U.A, we got to start getting you use to the cold, it traveled to easy. No offense, but you're not exactly built well enough for the power of ice. For all we know, you could've frozen your very insides completely." Inko passed out, which went unnoticed. "Father, you...I...We can become a hero. What do you say?"

It was his turn for the child of green to be at a loss of words. "I...I don't know...It has always been my dream to become a hero but I can't just learn everything it takes to use this ice stuff so soon. Kacchan told me I have at most 8 months to spend eith him until he has a shot to be eligible to go to U.A...But..." A small smile appeared on his lips, showing that even his teeth appear chilled. "I want to prove myself...I want to prove that I can be a hero. I'll do it. Godfrey, let's become a hero...Together!"

Godfrey picked up his father in a tight hug. "That's what I like to hear! You and I, father, we're going to be big shots, I just know it! Maybe we can even make the family bigger, all we need is to get abit of DNA on the spot where your heart is. The training may even help you learn to control any new powers you could get from them!"

Inko rose up, hearing abit of what just happened. She let out a little laugh. "So Izuku may end up creating more life? I know we had The Talk already but I always figured he would be on the man's side. Well, I did always wish I had a daughter too." Her laugh continued, leaving Izuku with a bright red face.

"MOOOOOOM!" Cried Izuku, trying to hide his face. Godfrey didn't understand so he tried to change the subject.

"OK, so I think we should start as soon as possible. Come on, I know a good place to start! I know all that you know, father, and much more, so hurry up and move those legs, they aren't ice yet!" He pulled the hand of his father, easily dragging him out of the apartment and to the destination.

_

It was at that moment Izuku realized that his son(?) may actually be abit crazy when they made it to where he was being dragged. They stood there, side by side, looking over a landfill of discarded objects, from TVs to fridges to even couches and a car here and there. They were at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, more specifically the beach part of that name.

Godfrey bellowed loudly. "ALRIGHT, FATHER, LET'S GET THIS BEACH NICE AND SPARKLY! We got to work your body to make it strong, and a good start is to do a little community service; you'll clean from the docks to over there, and it better be looking like those beaches you seen in TV or animes during those fan service bikini babe episodes! Got it?" The word 'father, did manage to catch a few glimpses from people passing by, but Godfrey didn't care. He was more than happy with the world knowing he has a father, one he hopes will become not judt any hero, but the No.1 hero in all of the World.

"This is crazy, are you insane?! One man cannot do this all alone! You're going to help, right? Right?" Izuku was met with a simple head shake from his tall and icy son-like being. "Figured...Okay then, let's do this!" Izuku shouted, running head first to start cleaning.

Unknown to both Izuku and Godfrey, a tall and lanky looking blonde man with black eyes but blue irises stood far behind them. The man could not help but think that this duo seemed borderline insane, for even he tried to clean up this mess many many times. It can't be done, he believed.

"Those 2 are idiots..." He said as he bagan to walk off.

[6 months later]

Godfrey had begun to worry. His father(?) had done a major job of cleaning the beach foot my foot, making mountains of garbage disappear in a matter of days but at this rate, he feared he could never make it. Godfrey had put his father through more than just simple clean up over the past months. He made Izuku spend countless hours at a local gym that people started to believe he lived there. Every so often, Godfrey would make his father take a swim in the ocean. Sure, it was refreshing at first but as they slowly approached winter, it began to feel more and more harsh. He had his aunt purposefully chill his food and forbade any hot liquids to even come close to his mouth, and there were even days he made Izuku spend time in a make shift walk in freezer. However, Izuku would barely make it past a fee minutes farther than his last times, barely being able to spend a hour in there.

Needless to say, things were looking abit icy for their future.

Godfrey looked at Midoriya with a sense of nervousness. "Come on, dad, it's already 8pm, we got to head home soon..." Even though they needed to pick up the pace, the need of sleep was important.

Izuku, out of breath, agreed. "Y-you may be right..." Godfrey looked somewhat sad. "Come on, we'll continue tomorrow. Let's go home.

As they made their way home, the same blonde man from earlier gazed upon the beach, almost 3/4 of the way cleaned.

"Guess the two idiots could do something after all..."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Izuku got ready, foreboding his shirt and pants and changed into a pair of thin gym shorts, no socks and his not as dumb red shoes, which made this winter air feel like torture to almost anyone else, but to Izuku, it just felt right. As Izuku headed out, he looked back at his sleeping son (yes...son) with a smile. After some time, his mother figured that since he's family, he should be treated as such. They had a blow up bed, about king sized, put directly next to Izuku's. Izuku had took one look st his room before he left, somewhat still unsure of how he changed almost all of his All-Might merchandise to ones of various Ice themed heroes. It seemed as though he is finally getting use to all this.

Izuku smiled at Godfrey, peacefully asleep. "Goodnight, son...you'll know where to find me if I'm gone when you wake up." And with that, he left back to the beach to continue his work.

(phew, that's chapter 2. I'll be honest I thought this was just going to be a one shot forgotten story but it seems people actually...like it. Thank you to all the readers, I wish I could do more than just give a thank you...Until next time, this is the King o' the Bubblehs, popping out again.)


	3. A Real Ice Breaker

(OK, first off, I just want to say thank you to everyone. Currently at the time of making this chapter, I have 16 favs and 18 followers. Sure those may not seem that big, but they are to me. I wish I could give all of those reading this now and later a personal thank you, but it may be hard.

I'm also going to use this littke break to answer any questions given or ones some may be too nervous to ask.)

Q: Is Jirou going to be the mom of the Blades like Izuku is the dad?

Ans: Chapter 4 or 5 will explain that, I don't want to spoil it.

Q: Do the creations permanently exist?

Ans: Yes, somewhat. They exist as long as they don't get "killed". Not like the normal kind, but if say...they get stabbed in the heart or beheaded, they are forced back to Izuku until they are reformed after a short time limit (a couple hours to a day). When they "die" Izuku loses the connection as well as the powers of them until they come back.

Q:How are they made?

Ans:DNA from someone must come into contact with his heart, but it can only create a being once. Here's an example, say Shouji accidentally spits on Izuku's chest or a hair follicle comes into contact with his chest. The result of the DNA fusing would result in a new being, taking characteristics based of both them. (In a weird way, now that I think about it, Izuku would be the mom in every case.)

Q:Can DNA from different origins effect the creation?

Ans:No. If they origin of the DNA was from a smart person, they would inherit the same level of smartness, if not be abit more smart.

Bonus Q:What will the max number of created beings be?

Ans:I'm shooting for either 2 or 3 total creations as to not make Izuku become completely overpowered.

Bonus Q:What will happen to the creations if Izuku dies?

Ans:Sadly when Izuku dies, his creations will go with him. However, if the creations ever have a kid or Izuku has a real kid of his own, they will not be effected and will be able to live a full life.

OK, I think that should be enough questions for today, I'll gladly answer any more as they come, but for now, let's get back into the story. Happy reading, everyone :)

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Godfrey woke up in a strangely cold sweat. For the past 6 months, Godfrey had been keeping a secret from his father. Whenever Izuku would get something like a cut from moving a particularly sharp piece of trash or have muscle pains from all the moving, Godfrey would feel the same pain. Sure, he would not receive any of the injuries on his body, but he would still feel it as if it was there. Throughout the night, Godfrey was experiencing pain, but brushed it off as maybe he was sleeping weird or on something.

However, it didn't take him long to find out the answer. Izuku, his creator...his father...was nowhere to be seen.

Godfrey ran out of their shared room, trying to see if maybe his fatjer wasn't in danger. However, he had no luck in scouring the small living room and the other rooms in the apartment. Godfrey ran to Inko's room, almost breaking down the door, trying to see if she had any idea. He woke her with a worried yell.

"Grandma, father was not in our room!" Inko screamed in slight shock, th4m her face went to one that looked barely awake. Godfrey continued, "I suspect a villain is the cause of this, father would never just up and leave so early even on a school day. We must find him, our best bet is to round up a search party to look over every conceivable place in the city, the villain couldn't have gone far and- Grandma, this is not the time to be smiling, father could be in serious danger!" He said with fear in almost every word.

Inko simply smiled more calmly. "I don't think I'll get use to that name anytime soon still, but don't worry, Godfrey...Izuku is safe. Look at this, he sent these to me to show you the second you woke up." Inko grabbed her phone and proceeded to show her unofficially official grandson the messages her Izuku sent her.

Godfrey grabbed the phone, still scared. "I-I can't believe this..! I can't read. What do they say, are they distress messages?! I knew it, father is in danger! Don't worry, dad, Godfrey is co-" Inko grabbed his hand with a smile.

"No no, it's okay...here, let me read them for you." Inko looked at her phone. "Mom, I'm heading out to the beach, I need to finish what I started. At the old rate, I would've never had finished. Next one says that his muscles feel like they may burst but he's pushing through the pain. The one after that one says he's nervous because it seems like there is more than he thought. The last one says tell Godfrey to come to the beach ASAP. That means as soon as possible. Don't worry, Godfrey, I'll-" But before she could finish, Godfrey was gone. Inko smiled and went back to sleep.

He ran. He ran as fast as his aching legs could go at this point. No matter how fast he ran, down sidewalks and through streets, almost causing crashes and injuries along the way, he still felt like he was too slow. He began to believe his father was in serious danger and would be too late to save him. The thought gave him more adrenaline, and with the will to save his father, he ran faster. He didn't stop until he made it to the beach...

And saw a sight which almost brought tears to his eyes.

He looked up and around, a mountain of metal scraps and broken TVs, looking over a beautiful beach completely free of trash. Godfrey looked up, and to his pride and relief, stood his father at tje top of the mountain, screaming his lungs out.

Godfrey stammered. "H-he did it. He cleaned up e-e-everything, even the parts I did not tell him to clean. Oh...Oh..." His armor shined bright, like a sunray passing through the most beautiful icicle. A ice crystal like grin took over his face. "OH BE STILL, MY BEATING HEART!"

This outburst caused Midoriya to get spooked and lose his balance, making him fall. "A-ahhh!" Before, he could hit the ground, Godfrey caught him just in time, his armor shining almost as bright as his pride for his father.

Godfrey put his hero down. "Father, you actually managed to...to clean up everything! I can't believe it, but the entire beach is almost spotless! I'm so proud of you, father!" Godfrey hugged Izuku, giving Izuku a feeling of coldness, but one he was happy with, and returned the hug. Then Godfrey realized something. "UA! WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A WAY TO GET YOU TO BE ABLE TO TRY OUT! OH, WHAT ARE WR GONNA DO?!" This sudden realization had sent both of them into mumbling messes. This may have lasted hours until a tall, albeit blocky looking man wearing a red uniform walked up to them.

The man simply went up and began to talk to them. "Excuse me, but...are you responsible for cleaning up this beach, young man? I've been seeing you come here often and every time you leave, this place seems to get more and more clean. I couldn't help but overhear you want to try to get into UA." Thr man smiled widely, not like he had a choice. "I may be able to help you with that."

Izuku was frozen in place. He recognized this man, for it was none other than the pro hero, Cementoss. Ever since Izuku's falling out with All Might, he stopped paying almost all his attention to him, and began to focus on other heroes. One of these heroes was Cementoss because in a way, Midoriya saw his new ice power was like his. Both cement and ice can be super tough and durable most times and be frail and weak at other times. Both can create and from what Izuku had seen, Cementoss was able to use his cement to stop villains in their tracks, judt like how his ice may one day be able to do.

Godfrey was the one who spoke for them. "You really mean it?! My...brother...can actually get into UA?! Oh, thank you, sir!"

Cementoss simply laughed. "I didn't say I could get you into UA right away, but I can help you be able to try and audition for a chance to be enrolled. I happen to be a teacher there, and seeing how you been working hard to get this place clean, it proves you're a very dedicated kid. What's your name, son, and mind telling me your quirk?"

Composing himself, Izuku responded. "M-my name is Izuku Midoriya, Mr.Cementoss, s-sir! M-m-my quirk is I can control Ice, Mr.Cementoss! It can be so cold it can make icicles form in seconds and freeze almost anything!" The last part, Izuku wasn't fully certain on since he hasn't tried it yet. He was unsure what Cementoss would say if he told him his real quirk.

Cementoss put his finger to his chin. "Is that so, young Midoriya? Hmm...Hahaha, that sounds like a really good quirk on your hands! Think about it, you could put out fires easy and maybe do things like create ice paths in case there is distance between you and someone in need of rescue. Think of all the lives of people you will save, Midoriya." He put his hand on his shoulder, kinda hurting Izuku and to a extent, Godfrey. "With that kind of power...I think you too can become a hero!"

Godfrey kept a serious face, but on the inside he was crying tears of joy, knowing his father's dream may finally become reality. Izuku on the other hand...

Izuku fell to his knees, clutching his heart with joy and tears streaming down his eyes. "T-thank you, sir, that's exactly what I needed to hear..!"

And there they stood, the sun finally fully rising. Not only illuminating the land, but also bringing th much needed light Izuku so longed to feel.

[One month later, at Izuku's old school]

Katsuki had Izuku pinned against the wall behind the school. Izuku was scared out of his mind, it wasn't like Kacchan to do this.

"Y-you..!" Bakugo said, kinda mad. Izuku said back in fear. "Kacchan, what's gotten into you?!" Bakugou readied a punch, making Izuku winch in fear. However, when the punch came, it wasn't strong. Rather, it was fairly tame, right in the arm. Izuku opened his eyes to see his first ever friend in tears, and then felt himself get pulled into a hug.

"Y-you damn nerd...How come you never told me you applied to UA too? I will never forgive you for not telling me this sooner, you loser..." He laughed through tears. "Looks like our dream of both becoming heroes is gonna happen after all, Izuku..."

The two of them, growing up, never had anyone else besides their families and each other. Izuku was tormented for being 'quirkless' while Bakugou was shunned by everyone due to fear of his explosion quirk. The thought of this pair who stuck by each other through thick and thin was hard on both of them, but maybe if things go well, they won't have to say goodbye just yet...

(And there we go with chapter 3! Real quick, about the name change, I finally figured out how to change it. Long story gonna be made short, this profile was once owned by a good friend who gave it to me. I decided to keep true to the original name. Until next time, this is TheQUEENofBubbles popping out.)


	4. Enter, Rockstar and Octo

(*puts hands together and breathes in* *lets out air* Okay, I it seems I come more and more to a loss of words with each passing day. Currently writing, this thing is at 25 favs and 32 followers, I really do not deserve all of this, you know? Now I don't know how to exactly check all names of the ones who exactly even care for this once single chapter bet, but if I could, I would and list all the names. Well, anyways...On with the show. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and remember this because I feel like it may be safe to warn people; Some characters, ie main faces, will have complete character flips or be very VERY Out of Character.)

XXXXX

[2 days before the Entrance Exam]

"Oh man, oh man, I am FREAKING THE HELL OUT HERE, DUDE! " Katsuki paced back and forth around his home while on the phone with his almost lifelong friend, Izuku. "Word is this thing is super serious...Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick."

Izuku tried to comfort his friend through the phone, not telling Katsuki that Izuku was feeling just as terrified. Even though his body looked like one almost any guy would dream of having at this point, he still is barely becoming a novice with using the powers of Godfrey, let alone what exactly the extent to Core Resonator was. What if a someone accidentally sneezes on him? Godfrey stood by his father, trying hard to calm him down quietly. He could feel his father's worry even if he didn't show it.

"K-Kacchan, you have nothing to worry about..! You're one of the coolest, strongest and smartest people I know, you'll do great!" Izuku said, trying to pump up his friend. "Besides, maybe whatever it may be will be easy for you, I know you'll make it i-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Katsuki yelled into the phone, almost scaring Izuku in the process. A moment of silence happened until it was interrupted by Katsuki again. "I...Wouldn't know what to do if the both of us didn't get in together. How do I know the people there will not be scared of me or won't bully you? This may be a hero school we're trying to go to, but they're still kids and sometimes kids can feel like villains. I am just scared for us...you're my best friend, more like ny only friend."

"Kacchan...that's wuss talk right there. Listen to me, you and I, we're going to crush this t-thing! The test is going to be a cake walk, we're gonna be the top of the class and rule the school together as king brothers! Your explosions and my ice, we're g-going to be the best team ev-ever! If anyone stands in our way or push us down, we're going to show them the strength of our friendship! Are you with me, Kacchan?!" Izuku's voice trembled abit as he spoke.

Katsuki tried to hide his smile. Even though he was alone at the moment, he felt abit embarrassed. "Dude...that was the most sappiest and cringiest thing I've ever heard you say, and I've always been right beside you..." He laughed. "But you got a point. You know what, let's celebrate our acceptance to our entrace exam! Katsudon, just us, what do you say? Maybe you can even invite your cousin, I know you're pretty close with him."

Godfrey was honestly nervous to have his father tell of quirk, even to his best friend. Architect could actually be a dangerous quirk if fallen into the wrong hands. All it takes is one bit of evil DNA to xome into contact, and the results could be catastrophic. In order to keep it a secret, the Midoriya family arranged a little story to give a explanation to Godfrey's...well, existence. The story was that Godfrey was the cousin of Izuku from his father's side, and needed a place to stay after "his family" kicked him out so Inko let him stay. The plan worked since Bakugou knew next to nothing about the extended Midoriya family, Katsuki took the bait.

"Um..." Izuku looked over at Godfrey, who did a motion as to not bring him up. "I-I don't think he would. He's, uh...Trying to get on his own 2 feet and get a job so he can get his own place! Don't want to ruin his progress, but I'm in. When should I swing by?"

"Fair enough." The Explosion boy simply responded. "Like in...3 hours. Got to get ready, and all that. Sound like a plan?"

"A great plan. See you later, Kacchan." And with that, Izuku rushed to the shower to finally let out all his worry he kept in. After one hour of taking a shower and getting ready, he began to head out, but stopped by Godfrey.

"Father, listen, my power is still weak, so if you get into the slightest bit of trouble, I want you to get Katsuki and just drag him and yourself to safety. If you think you can, maybe make a Ice wall or something or use the Blizzard. It can be used for more than just a projectile, you know?" And as he finished, Izuku simply nodded and ran off to get to Kacchan's. Godfrey shook his head. "I do hope he listens..."

[2 Hours later, at the food station]

"So let me get this straight. The pro hero, I repeat...THE PRO HERO, CEMENTOSS, just gave you a recommendation? Lucky bastard..." Bakugou laughed, going back to eating.

Midoriya smiled as he finished his second bowl that for once Bakugou didn't have to pay for (and his wallet was thankful for that). "Call it crazy, but yeah! it just happened so quick, I can't believe that it really happened."

"Listen, dude, I want to ask you something face to face. I want you to be serious with me. Say...only one of us gets in and that one is me. What are you going to do?" Katsuki asked, finishing the last of his first bowl.

Midoriya looked sad. "I...I don't know. I would probably find a way to still see you, you're my best friend and I'll always have your back. If it happens, you have my support." He just looked down. "But what if I'm the only one of us that makes it? What will you do?"

Bakugou shrugged. "Eh, probably make it my life's goal to always make sure you're put down and feel like you're less than everyone and then maybe try to kill you." Silence came from both of them, but was broken my Bakugou's laugh. "I'm just messing with you, you idiot. Listen, no matter what, I'm going to support you. Heck, after all the shit you had to go though growing up, you deserve a shot at the big time more than me. Everything you've done proves it... Except your stupid crying. Seriously though, why do you cry over the tiniest things? We passed by a pet store and you cried so hard you broke the concrete under you. It was only a snake."

Midoriya had tears in his eyes from Bakugou's fake answer, his real answer and the memory of the snake. "They don't have any legs, Kacchan..." He wiped away his tears. "But thank you. You and I, we're going to aim for the top and won't stop until we reach it!" He stood up, his fist out and waiting. "All for one..."

Katsuki smirked and stood up, completincompleting the fist bump. "And One for All!"

After paying, the best friends spent the walk home talking about how great heroes they're going to be. However, only time will really tell.

[Time skip, 2 hours before the Entrace Exam starts.]

Izuku was ready. He had on his kinda lame but lucky red shoes, his best clothes and a brave face. "I'm ready..." Just as he was about to turn the doorknob to head out, he was stopped bt a hand on his shoulder. It was his son, Godfrey.

"Looks like this is it, father...Go and make me proud, I have a gift for you. I know my power is still nee to you, but with this, you'll be able to channel all of what you can use into a attack, but be careful. I am not sure what exactly may happen. I can't be there to dupport you...But I know you'll do great." Godfrey put a hand on his own chest, making a shining light begin to glow. Something large began to form than reverted back to light, this time going into Izuku.

Izuku stammered. "W-what was that and w-w-why do I feel so c-c-c-cold?"

Godfrey smiled. "Let's just say I'm more than just a ice resource." And with that, Izuku was gone, leaving a smiling Godfrey in the doorway.

[Outside of UA]

Izuku stood tall, with Katsuki right beside him with a fire burning in his soul. Both had determination in their eyes, although Izuku had a feel or worry and fright to them as well.

Kacchan turned to Izuku. "Let's do this, Izuku...Race you inside!" He ran to the doors, although it seemed a unknown voice tried to make him stop. However, the source was unknown.

Izuku began his way to the the building, until he was stopped in his tracks by a rather feminine but rude voice.

"Out of my way, runt."

Izuku looked bsck and saw where it came from. Walking behind him was a girl wearing a dark brown jacket with a pink shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and plain brown shoes. Her short brown hair had sort of a bounce to it as she walked. "I said out my way, runt, before I send you into the stratosphere." She said rather rudely, and bumped into Izuku on purpose.

Izuku, abit scared of this girl, simply breathed in and composed himself. He opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on the UA building. Izuku was lost in thought. "I got this...I'm actually going to become a hero!" He tripped on his shoes. His admittedly not bad shoes. "Or I'll just die." As he began to fall, he felt a strange sensation. He didn't really hit the ground, his face didn't meet the floor, but what he did meet was the mellow voice. Looking back, he saw his savior of the moment.

A girl, who sounded no older than around his age of 15 stood there, doing something that had stopped Izuku from getting a face full of cement. "Hey, you okay there, dude?"

Izuku started to shake in mild fear until he was pulled up from his suspension. He looked at her nervously, feeling very embarrassed at the feeling of someone other than his family or friend not laying a hurtful hand on him in a long time. Finally standing again, he got a good view of her...

The girl was around 5 inches shorter than Izuku was, so it didnt take long for him to get a good look at her. She had purple hair with triangular eyes a even darker shade of purple. Her skin was fair, complimenting her face even better than it already did, but what really caught Izuku's attention was her ears, for their striking resemblance to the earphone wire and jack he would always wear. However, one thought was racing in his mind..."A GIRL IS FACE TO FACE WITH ME!"

After abit of awkward silence, she spoke up. "I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first, but I don't think many people would really want to end up eating a rock or 2...Unless that's what your quirk needs, in which case I'm sorry." She turned her head to the building. Isn't all of this a real wrecker on the nerves? I tell ya, my stomach is in some crazy knots right now..." She looked at Izuku again. "Well, uh...guess I'll see you inside. Later, dude." And with that, she walked off.

Izuku had a comical grin on his face. "I TALKED to the girl!" He told himself, even though he barely uttered a word. With this newfound "confidence", he made his way inside, ready to do what he set out to do the day he found out about heroes...Become one himself.

[Inside the Exam Orientation Room]

Izuku, for some reason, was seated next to the very girl that had bumped into him. Tryhing his best to not anger her, he focused his attention to his favorite DJ who also was the school dj, the one and only Voice Hero:Present Mic, the same one Izuku would always tune into on weekdays to listen to.

As the talk went on, Present Mic started once again. "Okay okay, let's check our your targets. There are 3 types of faux villains in each area. You'll esrn points based off their level of difficulty, you dig, so you better choose wisely! The goal of this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding through the faux villains like a electric guitar solo!" He did a pose. "But check it, make sure you're keeping things heroic. Attacking other rxaminees is a big UA nono, you dig?"

As he was talking, it looked as though someone stood up and had their hand raised. "Excuse me, but I have a question..." The shadowy figure managed to catch the attention of the DJ.

"You over there, hit me!" Mic looked closer before the lights turned on. "Wait, either that's one person or I need better glasses, cause it looks like we got 3 people there." However, as the lights turned on, the person was able to be seen.

When the lights finally shown the man in question, it would not be wrong of someone to think it was a adult or a teacher, as the size and muscles of the kid looked so similar. His shirt had a sever lack of sleeves, but that was not the most intimidating part of him, it was his head that was intimidating. When the spotlight was on him, everyone had a view. His white hair covering most of his upper face while a dark blue mask covered his lower half. The onlt thing that could be seen was a pair of cold, serious eyes.

Under the shine of the light, the kid began to speak, one arm holding the paper while the arm directly underneath it pointed at the paper. A hand on one of his arms on the other side morphed into a mouth, getting a few screams from some of the students. The mouth began to speak. "On the printout here, you have a listed 4 villains, however you only mentioned 3. I am sorry, but if this is a mistake made by a official such as yourself, this is shameful. We students here expect the best from Japan's most exemplary school, this kind of mistakes judt will not due. Please forgive me." He turned to face Izuku, receiving 3 hands getting pointed directly at him. "And as for you, the one with the moss like hair," This made Izuku tense up as the kid continued again. "I am sorry, but you have been mumbling during this entire speech. I ask you, if you're not going to pay attention, then leave please. You're making it difficult for those here who wish to be here."

Mic, abit taken back at both the mix of rudeness yet seriousness of the boy gave a simple answer. "Oh, that one. There's one of those in every area, it's worth a wopping..." Mic paused, getting the attention of many of the students, "0 POINTS!" Finally the room was filled with responses to something he said, even though it wasn't the one he would hope for. "It would be best to think of them as a sort of hurdle you need to avoid. It's not that it's too strong, there is just no point in fighting it. You good now, kid?"

The octopus like man simply nodded as Mic continued his talk. Izuku could not tell how things would go now, but one thing is for certain he knew...

UA was going to be even more of a problem than he thought before.

XXXXXXXXX

(OKAY, I JUST REALLY WANT TO APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SHORT AND/OR NOT COMPLETE! My computer crashed while making this and i lost a solid thousand words or more, I had done the entire Mic scene which took me a solid 2 hours to do since I have potato Internet...I am so sorry, if people want, I can touch up the chapter and fix it or I can just continue. I'm so sorry once again...Ugh...This is the Queen of the Bubbles, popping out for tonight, it's almost 4 in the morning... *pop sounds*)


	5. The Fun Begins

(Hey, everyone...Abit of bad news before I start, band camp starts Monday so my method of making the chapters will be different. See, I usually am up at around midnight to 4am making chapters so that those reading can read them in the morning and have the rest of the day free. At least that's how I like the fanfics I read. )

[Quick notes before we start again, I want to answer a few budding questions.

The limit of creations Izuku will have in total has been made to exactly 5, but he's only going to be able to use 3 of them because I have a plan in mind for the last 2. How it works is he can freely change the power of the creation he is using at will but it cannot rapid change, each will have a cool down. There will be no yaoi or yuri present, but it will have implied jokes and minor themes [Example, the relationship between Kacchan and Izuku is a Bromance. For those who don't know, that's one of the closest bonds 2 men can have that doesn't dip into the sexual spectrum.]. I think I'll host a poll in the next chapter to see what the final element will be, since I already have 2 already decided. OK, without further stopping, let thr next chapter begin. And, as always, I can't thank you all enough, and I believe I found a way to name all those who are following/favoriting this story.]

Spoilers again for this chapter. If you haven't made it to I believe chapter 3 or 4 in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, I recommend you skip past the part when it reaches Jiro Kyoka's house. You've been warned.

I own nothing besides this AU.

XXXXXX

Izuku stood there, along with the almost army sized group of people, waiting for the doors to open and the test to really begin. A flashback to the words spoken of Present Mic played in his head, and frankly it made Izuku even more nervous than he felt when he first walked in. As Izuku looked around, he could not help but notice the someone. He recognized the hair color and things protruding from her ears from earlier. 'Hey, it's her, the girl that saved me at the school gates, the one who saved me from falling!' Izuku thought to himself as he slowly began a walk that looked like a not oiled robot towards her. 'I should probably thank her from saving me earlier.'

As he was walking, however, he felt what was like 3 hands grabbing his left shoulder and abit of his arm. Turning back, he saw the same kid that chewed him out during the lecture hall, his eyes looking as serious as ever. The sudden scare mad triggered Izuku's native reflex:Mumbling.

Back with the crowd, many werr chatting amongst themselves while looking at the duo as Izuku was rambling, giving snarky remarks as how weak and scared looking Izuku looked. Many even considered him less of a opponent and more of a free pass to a higher slot. However, one girl didn't utter a word no matter what she heard that was being said, from the slightest criticism to the harshest insult thrown at the boy.

Before he knew it, Present Mic had given the sound off, signalling the crowd to begin the charge. Izuku was 'quick' to respond. "H-hey," he yelled as he began his run, far behind everyone else, "SAVE SOME VILLAINS FOR ME!"

As Izuku ran to find any possible enemies, advice from both his son and one of his new idols replayed in his mind.

"You got to prepare yourself before using the power, father..." The memory of Godfrey said, "So I want you to clench your butt cheeks, and repeat these words from the core of your soul. 'I WILL SMASH THROUGH THE COMPETI-'..." The memory was stopped as Izuku came face to face with a machine that had just busted through a nearby wall, with Izuku right in it's sights.

Midoriya yelled in his mind, "A 1 POINTER!" As the machine charged at him, ready to attack, Midoriya only thought of one thing. "Holy crap, I'm going to die!" The attack never came, however, for the robot was destroyed in mere seconds from a strange laser-like blast. "A laser!" Looking back, Midoriya saw his savior of the minute.

"Merci boqu, we make a great team with you as a decoy." The man said said directly to Izuku. However instead of a thank you, Midoriya ran, knowing he literally did not have time to waste.

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD" Izuku kept chanting in his mind. He was running out of time almost as fast as it seemed that the area was running out of the point enemies. "I got to get some points fast!" As he ran into a nearby street, he was met again with the girl from earlier.

"I got you!" The girl had managed to stab her headphone jacks that came from her ears straight through the robot villains as they charged at her. Not only was she using her jacks to tell where the enemies were, but she was also using the enemies themselves to dodge other attacks by jumping on them. It wasn't long until she was on top of a decent pile of broken robots, majorly out of breath. "That was like, what, 28 points or something?" She said to herself before she continued her run to hopefully find more.

"28 points already?!" Midoriya was at a loss for words as it seemed he's even farther back in points than he thought. Even that shock was stopped as he saw the 6-armed kid easily tear apart a robot with nothing more than his hands. The kid told himself outloud, "45 now." Izuku could only wonder how he could have accumulated so many points that fast.

However, unseen by almost everyone, something was coming. The ground began to shake violently as the tops of nearby buildings were being smashed at thr size and strength of the enemy. Looking up, Izuku was paralyzed with fear. The memory of the unspoken 4th type of enemy relayed itself to Izuku, the 0 Pointer robot.

'Think of it as a hurdle you're trying to avoid...'

Izuku couldn't move a inch, almost as if he was frozen to the ground. "Isn't this a little extreme?" He could only rhink to himself as the robot dropped a giant punch into the street, no doubt doing major damage. As the ones around turned tail to run away from the seemingly unbeatable enemy, Izuku was unable to move. This time, words from Cementoss came up in his mind.

'A person's true character is revealed when they are faced with danger...'

"Crap crap crap, I got to get out of here and find some smaller villains, I'm still at 0 points!" Izuku tried to escape, but his leg was caught under a decent pile of rubble. As Izuku freed himself and tried to flee as well, he was stopped by the sound of someone in need of help. Looking back, he saw who was in danger; it was none other than the girl who saved him earlier was stuck under a large pile of rubble.

As if his legs moved on their own, after freeing himself, he charged towards the girl as well as the robot. Godfrey's words echoed in his mind.

'There is still a opportunity...' Izuku cupped his hands together and pointed them straight down. "Justice Blizzard!" yelled Izuku, as he was shot faster than a bullet from the force behind his attack, getting closer and closer to the head of the robot.

 _**Flashack**..._ _As Izuku stood shivering in the doorway in front of Godfrey, one thing came up._ _"W-w-what was that?! You were just carrying a freaking h-h-hammer and now it's gone!" Said a chilled to the bone Izuku._ _Godfrey only smiled. "Call it your emergency attack, father." He tried his best to explain to Izuku. "I'm more than just ice, you know? The creation made me almost like a living weapon with a soul. I gave you my weapon. I call it...the Hero's Soul! Be careful using it, though. When you do, you're pretty much putting all of your power into a single hit, so you can't use it all crazy like, got it? To use it, clench up your butt cheeks and scream from every corner of your soul..."_ _ **Flashback end...**_ As if both the voice of the memory and the voice of Izuku's mind screamed in unison...Izuku let out his strongest attack. He put his arm out as he loss more and more distance between him and the robot..."FEEL YOUR COLD JUDGEMENT!"

As if on cue, his arm began to change. His entire arm began to get encased in layers and layers of ice, forming what looked like a entire head of a ice hammer, glowing with the same energy that Godfrey had whnever his emotions got really strong.

Izuku had smashed the hammer right in thr face of the robot, bot only creating a huge dent that took up the entire front, but the very strength of the hit sent ripples though the head, breaking it as the shock waves made their way through. The impact of the attack also managed to break the ice on Izuku's arm, leaving his arm look like it was more ice than flesh, the blue color and frost on it not helping it look different.

Cementoss, standing next to a skinny man with dirty blonde hair, watched from a room as everything was being recorded. He smiled greatly and crossed his arms. "Nothing is more nobler than self sacrifice." He said aloud, getting a nod from the blonde man. The blonde man couldn't help but think...'Wait, I know that kid..!'

Izuku thought to himself, "Now I have a quirk...a real power..."

"JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!" The echoing sound of Present Mic traveled through the area.

Snapping out of it, Izuku looked down and realized what was happening. He was falling. He was falling rather fast, actually...

"OK, I used Justice Blizzard to get up here, maybe I can use it to get dooooowaaaaaaaaaAHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You may have made your body into the proper form it needs to be, father, but you did it too fast." The words of Godfrey plagued his mind. "The physical backlash of the power could potentially be very intense..."

"He warned me...I should've listened! I can barely contain the power even after months of training my body!" As Izuku fell, he had a idea. "No! There must be something I can do to stop me from falling! Another attack like that Cold Judgement! My right arm is completely useless and my legs will go through my head if I try to use them, so it's the only option I got!"

As he came closer to the ground, he began to ready his other arm, screaming as he got closer. It wasn't until he was a few feet from the ground that he felt something, something wrapping around his entire body multiple times then a sudden jerk. Izuku opened his eyes to see that he was dangling from something. Maybe he got caught in a electrical wire and didn't feel the shock. It wasn't until he looked up that he found his answer.

"I...Got you..." Looking around, Izuku found his answer as to why he didn't fall. As if it was a bungee, Izuku saw the origin of the magical rope like thing that saved him wrapped around a lamppost many times over, and then slowly go back down to it's starting place. At the base of the cord was the girl that saved him earlier, using the cord on her other ear to keep herself from falling over by tying herself to a nearby tree. She started again, "Don't worry...I'll let you fall this time..." she said as the one wrapped around Izuku cane undone slowly, giving him a semi gentle 1 foot drop to the ground.

Izuku, with his arm messed up but his legs working again, he got up and began a kinda weak run. "And now...thanks to her...I still have a chance to get at least one poi-"

"And that's it. Time's up!"

And with that outburst from Mic, Izuku was washed with a wave of pain, and fainted...

Unknown to Izuku in his fainted state, many were talking about him, more specifically people who earlier were talking down about him. In the crowd stood the octopus like kid, with a face of somewhat shock.

"These people..." he thought, "They do not realize what he did. He did not hesitate to jump in. If this wasn't just a test...I would've done it too..."

As Izuku fell unconscious, a little old lady came out, healing up anyone she possibly could. Izuku, however...was a different story.

 ** _Several hours later, in the nurses office_**

Izuku was laying down on a hospital bed. Looking out a nearby window, he could see it was nighttime, around 10 to be exact if the clock was right. To him, his mind feeling very fuzzy, but as he started to wake up, memories kept flooding back to him. Memories of robots, fighting, falling and...a girl. Izuku's eyes shot open and he bolted up. "WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE AM-" but he was cut off by the a little old lady, the same little old lady that saved him.

"Shh..." She made a sound telling him to keeo quiet. "You don't want to wake the 2 of them up...They've been here for hours, I haven't been able to leave because of them." Even though the comment seemed very rude, she kept a sweet smile on her face.

Wanting to see who these "them" were, Izuku looked around and saw who was talking about. To Izuku's right was Bakugou, his lifelong friend, totally asleep. His arm was in a sling and he had some cuts on his face but aside from that, he was okay. It wasn't until Izuku looked down that his face light up bright red as a juicy tomato. Sitting in a chair next to the the bed was his Two-Timed Savior, her head resting a mere 5 inches from his chest. He noticed that she was asleep too, but what caught his eye more was the pile of what looked like string by her ear...except it wasn't string. It seemed that during the exam, the girl had over extended one of her jacks, causing it to go past a safe limit. The old lady, who Izuku now recognized as the Pro-Hero, Recovery Girl, made a remark.

"She's going to be okay, if that's what you're wondering. She may have pushed herself to the limit of her quirk in that little save of hers, but rest assured, she'll be back to normal in a few days." Recovery girl said. "You, however...I managed to heal both of you as best as I could, but that arm of yours suffered alot. I suspect at least half to a whole week before you'll be fully healed. Now that you're awake, I think I'll head on my break. I kinda need it." And with that, she laughed and left the room.

Izuku would've gone back to sleep until he felt something, a movement on the bed. He froze (not literally) as he saw the girl who saved him slowly wake up.

"Gah...Finally you're awake..." She looked up. "Listen, um...I just wanted to say...thank you for that save back there. Without you, I may have ended up flatter than a CD..." She laughed abit.

The mere sound of her laugh put Izuku at a slight ease. Izuku only let out a slight response. "H-hey, you saved me first, it's the least I could've done. A-A-Are you OK? Your ear looks kinda jacked up...Why are you here, anyways?"

The girl had a slightly annoyed look on her face but it turned to a relaxed one. "Not sure if that was a pun or not, but I'm doing good. Recovery Girl just said I needed some time for it to fix itself, it won't take long. I'm here because I wanted to thank you in person. It seemed that no one would give a crap about saving anyone other than themselves but you were different. I just wanted to thank you...My name is-" She was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

"Uh...m-maybe you should check that..." Izuku said with a slight blush.

Looking at her phone, the purple haired girl shook her head and stood up. "The rents are worried...Looks like they want me home soon. Listen, again I just want to say tha-" Her words were cut short as she accidentally slipped onto her now extended earphone jack on her ear and fell. Unknown to both when she fell, when her head crashed down onto Izuku's chest, she left abit of spit and blood as she accidentally bit her lip on the fall. It didn't take long before the spit and blood looked like it was never even there.

The purple haires girl covered her mouth. "Real smooth...Ugh, listen, how about this...I'll give you my number and I'll thank you tomorrow. I got to go..." She said, still covering her mouth. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her number on it, giving it to the man still in the hospital bed. And with that, she was off.

He looked at the number. "Call me. -Jiro Kyoka" it said, followed by her number. He didn't think that he would get a girl's number on the first day, let alone it be like how it just happened. Izuku laid back down, his eyes focused on his best friend. He had a good story to tell him...when they were both awake that is. Letting himself go to the comfort of the night, Izuku went back to sleep...unknown that the relationship he had with this girl he just met today would get cranked up from 0 to 10.

 ** _At the Kyoka residence_** The purple headed girl, now known as Jiro, was beat. A strange feeling of sleep washed over as she laid down in her bed. She couldn't help but think..."That boy was...kinda cute..." and with that, she fell asleep. However...

Unknown to those in the house, something was forming. A gem rolled from outside the hand of Jiro and onto the floor, and began to shake violently. It was not long after that something...or someone...stood there in the place of the gem.

In the middle of her room stood a woman who looked like she wss in her late teens/early 20s, but the body shape would make it look as though she was a full blown woman, with curves and skin to match. She wore a tiara in her long, blonde hair that reached down to her waist, perfectly matching the same colors as her golden eyes. She wore nothing but a white leotard and skirt like dress with 2 flowing fabric tails accented with green highlights. She stretched her body, feeling somewhat in pain. On her ears were earnings, but for some reason, looked just like the tips of Jiro's earphone jacks. The woman looked towards the sleeping girl and smiled. She spoke softly as to not wake her.

"Hey, mom...Good job saving dad back there..."

Yes, it seemed the unstableness that was the Architect quirk of Izuku worked it's charm, unknowingly, and birthed another living being in the process. The new girl already had a name for herself, because she figured if she did, the explanation tomorrow may go better than if she didn't. She gave herself a name to match her otherworldly appearance...

 _Mythra._ _ **XXXXXXX**_ BOOM, and with that, the second "Kid" of Izuku was born. I tell you, this was probably my favorite chapter to write, I judt hope people won't get mad at me for this. I gave the spoilers ahead of time, so please don't get angry with me...This was my longest chapter, too, so I hope you're all okay with a lot of reading. This is the Queen of BUBBLEEEEEEEES... ahem... TheQueenOfBubbles, popping out once again.)


	6. Mixed Messages

YOOOOOO, WHAT IS UP, EVERYONE, IT'S YA GIRL, THE QUEEN OF BUBBLES HERE TO -ahem- Sorry about that. It's me, the Queen of Bubbles, just here to say we got another chapter on our hands. About the previous chapter and Mythra, I got a few...I wouldn't say complaints, but I had a few questions asked, mainly why to pick Mythra of all Blades to be in a way, Jiro and Izuku's "daughter". Allow me to give the best explanation I can. Those who played XC2 know very well there are many special type of Blades in the game, each one having their own strength and weaknesses. Currently with recent updates there are around 40 unique Blades, and keeping with the story, I have a method of choosing which creation comes from which person.

Deciding which creation comes from which person can be abit difficult at times as many of them hold characteristics that relate to multiple Blades in XC2. When decided Jirou's, I ran into a 4 way tie. Mythra and Theory for the tsundere aspects and Jirou the hidden side that likes to laugh, Ursula for the love of music and Vale due to the very similar design aspects. I ruled out Ursula due to when she was made, she created 2 beings, herself and her pet. Vale was ruled out next for being, in my opinion, too emo to be Jirou's, leaving only Theory and Mythra. I went with Mythra due to the fact that it may be possible to pass on the blonde hair she could have inherited from her father, and therefore may be possible to pass onto her real kid. This kinda also explains why Godfrey, the Izuku ONLY kid, to have orange hair. We never seen Izuku's father so we don't know the hair color. It was either Godfrey or the Trap Blade, Floren, and I am NOT making Izuku have a trap son, that's a story for a whole 'nother day and a whole new author. I hope that quick explanation cleared up any confusion, I try my hardest to answer any questions readers would have.

OK, that seems like everything, so time to get back to writing. PS: There will be 2 polls in the next 3 chapters, so if you're able to leave a review, please do. I am sorry in advance if your choice does not win win.

" _Text"_ text messages.

 ** _XxxxxX_** It was 8am when Izuku woke up to the feeling of a cold breeze coming from the nearby open window. Looking around, he realized that what happened to him was not a dream; he was still in the hospital bed, his arm was still blue as ice with the same feeling to match and...he still held the paper holding the number of the girl he saved in his hands. Looking around the room, Izuku noticed that accompanying the sleeping Katsuki in the waiting chairs was his mother, Inko, and his creation that saw him as a father, Godfrey. All 3 of them were catching Zs, with the latter 2 most likely being asleep due to the fear and stress of knowing Izuku was in the school hospital.

A nurse assistant came by with 4 plates of food, putting 3 on the table and one on a tray right in front of Izuku so he didn't have to harm himself as he ate. As he learned from hospital visits in his past, the food was rarely ever good, but this one was a exception. Unknown to him, the food was prepared by the Pro-Hero known as Lunch Rush, making it taste like normal food, maybe even better.

After chowing through the first few bites of food, Izuku'a eyes drifted to his phone and the paper he placed beside it. He was abit nervous to call and was abit scared of possibly waking up his family and friend, so he did the next best thing he could; Text.

Putting in the number on his phone, he spent a solid 30 minutes typing and typing away to convey a message to her until he finally hit something that did not sound straight out of a sappy teen drama.

The message wrote, " _Hey, um...It's me, the boy you met yesterday. I can't thank you enough for that save, and I figured now may be a good time to text, right? I'm kinda not alone in the hospital right now, I didn't want to risk waking everyone here. I hope you see this message soon. BTW, the name is Izuku Midoriya, just wanting to let you know."_ And then he hit send.

It took no longer than 5 minutes for Izuku to receive a message back, but it was NOT one that made him feel happy, rather it was the opposite.

" _Izuku Midoriya, huh? Don't you mean 'Dead Meat'?"_ Jirou texted back, followed by a picture of a blonde girl. Another message came up in Izuku's phone from Jirou again. " _She explained alot to me. You're still at school, right? Meet me at arena B tonight at midnight, same place where I saved YOU, got it? Word of advice, you may not want to come alone, unless you don't want anyone to get you ready for your funeral._ " Izuku tried to ask why she was acting weird, but his messages didn't send. It seemed that after her second message, Jirou blocked Izuku's number.

Many theories as to why she was angry popped into his mind. Was she angry about the fall yesterday? Was it because he made her waste time by saving him? Was it due to her jacks being temporarily messed up? He didn't know but as much as he wanted to, he was afraid to find out. His questions were halted as he looked to see Katsuki waking up from hid nap, their eyes locking as Izuku quickly hid the phone before he could see it. Luckily, Bakugou never saw a thing.

"Oi..." Katsuki said, eyes half open. "Finally, you're awake." He stood up and walked to Izuku, putting his good hand on the rim of Izuku's hospital bed. "You had me worried, dude, I thought I was the one more banged up, but look at you, eh? Gave it your all, huh?" Katsuki laughed, lightly punching Izuku in the arm.

Izuku laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, I gave it all I had. I bet I may have earned the m-most points there!" He said, knowing perfectly well it was a lie.

After a solid hour of talking and stories of fighting the robots, real ones from Katsuki and lies from Izuku, Katsuki derailed the talk. His face went serious, a rarity whenever he was around Izuku.

Katsuki started, a hint of concernful anger in his eyes. "Alright, dude, I want answers..."

Izuku's eyes went wide. Did Kacchan find out who Godfrey really was?! It seems he had to confess...

"Who was that girl that was here?" Kacchan asked.

"I'M SORRY, I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU SOONER, BUT GODFREY- What? The girl? This isn't about Godfrey?"

Katsuki tilted his head "What? I was asking about the girl, not your cousin. Why, is there something I need to know..?" Katsuki got curious.

Izuku had to think of something. He had a idea. "Godfrey is...going to be staying permanently and may try to enroll in at UA next year. Oh, the girl. Well...I kinda saved her yesterday from one of those 0 Point Robots." He said.

A devilish grin formed on Katsuki's face. "Ooooh, little Izuku is playing the hero, huh?" He teased. "You know, sometimes a hero will hook up with the little damsel or gentleman in distress they save every now and then, Izuku, and from the looks of it..." Katsuki grabbed the paper with the number on it before Izuku could take it back. Izuku accidentally left it in plain sight. "Looks like she may have taken a liking to you if she left her number." Katsuki laughed. "Did you give this Jirou girl a call?"

Izuku's face felt like it was on fire. "K-KACCHAN!" Izuku took the paper back, making Katsuki smile even more at seeing his best friend get all flustered st the mentioning of this girl. "Um...No, not really. I texted her, though...She said she wants to meet me around mid-"

Katsuki laughed. "Say no more, I got it. Izuku here has a date." Izuku responded, "Kacchan, that's not-" Katsuki said again. "Don't worry, I know what you're going to say. You need some help from your wingman, I get it. Don't worry, with my help, you'll have that girl in the palm of your hand. You won't regret this, buddy!" And with that, Kacchan was gone, leaving Izuku in the hospital room.

Izuku did not know the possible trouble he was in...nor that Godfrey actually overheard everything.

[3 hours until midnight]

Izuku stood there in a dark green tuxedo, but wearing a vest instead of a jacket due to his arm still being hurt, so it can be put in a sling similar to Katsuki's. Katsuki had literally dragged him around town to find a cheap tuxedo rental place and managed to find the perfect one for his best friend's "date".

Izuku tried to defend himself, "Kacchan, seriously, you don't understand-" Katsuki interrupted Izuku as he was finishing up Izuku's hair, "How much you are thankful? Nah, I get it, man. It really isn't anything you got to repay me for. Just being thr best wingman a guy could ask for. Now let's see...outfit, breath mints, money and your face is clean. You're all set."

"Kacchan, please, I-" Izuku was hugged by Katsuki. "You're good, man. Oh, one last thing." Katsuki slipped something into Izuku's chest pocket. "Don't ask, just in case. Go get her, tiger, but be careful." Katsuki turned to Izuku. "I am not ready to be a uncle yet." Izuku did not ask, and Bakugou left without another word.

It was at this point when Izuku questioned if his best friend (and the author questioned herself) was insane to a degree.

[Midnight, at Arena B]

Izuku made his way to the outside of the arena. Even though he was not a full student yet, he managed to get past most of the obstacles in his way, still unable to get inside the arena, however. As he made his way to the doors, he caught eye of Jirou, leaning herself against the wall. She was wearing a black leather jacket with matching black shoes and blue jeans. Although dimmly lit around the outside of the arena, Izuku was able to make out the face of her...

And frankly it was bad enough to send chills along his back. Jirou looked up, a pissed off smirk on her face.

Standing up fully, she began to crack her knuckles. "What's this? Looks like you're already ready for your funeral." Jirou said angrily.

Izuku only shivered in response. "Um...You said you wanted to talk to me? What did you want to talk a-abou-" He was met with a headbutt to his nose and a earphone jack to his ribcage. Not deep enough to go all the way through, but deep enough where he felt alot of pain.

"So that's what you do, huh?" Said a pissed off Jirou. "You like to cause problems for ladies, huh? Even after they saved your life, no less...I got chewed out big time because of your little stunt earlier..." She almost sounded like she was growling.

Izuku tried to stop the blood from coming and ruining the outfit with one hand and used the other one to clutch his stomach. "What on earth do you mean, Jirou?! I didn't do anything to you! If this is because of the robot from yesterday, I'm sorry..."

Jirou scoffed at him. "You think this is because of the robot? As if. Hey, Myth, get out here, will ya?"

Izuku tilted his head. "Who is Myth?" Izuku asked. Godfrey, who secretly followed Izuku on his way here, was wondering the same thing.

As if on cue, the blonde and well endowed woman walked out of the shadows, making the light appear more as the it seemed to not onlt get absorbed by but bounce off her skin.

"Right here, mom. Oh, hey, dad. Good to see you now." Mythra said, almost noncaring, but Izuku could strangely feel a tiny bit of excitement in her voice.

Jirou started again. "Let me paint you a picture...A daughter and her parents are relaxing in the kitchen, eating dinner and enjoying each other's company. Things are going well until we hear a flush, but we realize everyone in the house was there. Imagine our surprise as this blonde woman walked out as if she owned the place, grabbed a plate of food and began talking like one of the family."

Izuku, however, was stunned. First Godfrey came into the world, saying Izuku was his father and basically acting like he lived in the Midoriya household (which he technically is now) and now this blonde woman is not only calling Izuku her dad, but Jirou her mom?!

Jirou went on. "Clearly our first thought was that she was a intruder...but as she explained herself, it felt like she was a stalker, knowing every single bit of my time with my parents and everything of my life. We were about to call the cops when all of the sudden something smacked the phone away from my mom's hand and told her, 'Please, grandma, I'm not here to do any harm!'. And if you think that is bad, this one here gave me the run down on you. Seems she knows you, so tell me...What did you do?!" Jirou grabbed him by the collar, strangely being strong for such a petite girl.

"I-if you can give me some time, I-I-I can explain!" Izuku scaredly shouted.

"Wrong answer..."Jirou readied her jacks just as they were about to jab right into the eyes of Izuku. Just as they were about to go in, one hand stopped each. One coming from Mythra and the other from Godfrey who rushed out of the bushes when he saw his father in danger.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP! STOP HURTING DAD!" Both Architect made kids shouted at the same time, getting the attention of not only the parents, but of each other. "Hey, did you just repeat what I said?" Both of them again said simultaneously.

Jirou was caught in surprise. So 2 of them are calling Izuku daddy? Now her head was spinning. Izuku, however, fainted.

Godfrey sighed. "You 2 aught to sit down...This is going to get abit crazy..."

As the 2 of them sat down, obviously unsure of what's going on, Godfrey kneeled and told of the quirk his father, Izuku, had. The Architect Quirk.

[1 hour of explaining later]

Izuku woke up sitting against the wall, still feeling the pain of the jabbing to the stomach from earlier. He was honestly surprised he still could see anything, for he was sure Jirou would've jabbed his eyes out with her jacks. However, when he awoke he found a different sight. He saw Jirou having a genuine conversation with Godfrey. Looking up abit, though, he saw the bright face of his daughter, his head resting on her shoulder as she looked at him. Izuku shot back and up when he came to.

Mythra stood up. "Finally you're awake. Mom and big bro over there have been chatting for like a hour already." She said with a deep hint of boredom in her voice.

Jirou looked behind Godfrey and stared daggers at Izuku. Walking up until she was face to chest with him, she gave himna much deserved uppercut. As Izuku was on the floor, her face wasn't one of anger but of abit of regret. "That's for making me...what the TV calls...a teen mom..." She helped him up and hugged him. "And that's for everything else."

Izuku rubbed his chin in pain right before and during the hug. "W-Wait, why did you hug me? I thought you were angry or something."

Jirou looked back at Godfrey then shifted to Izuku. "Your son explained things to me. Apparently, and I hope he's telling the truth, your were born with something in your chest here." She poked his chest with her jack. "You don't have much control over it, and it can be a huge pain to deal with. He told me that I may have gotten some of my DNA on you...I think it was when I fell yesterday. He told me you don't even know what it does much." She looked at the floor. "I guess I can't really blame you for that." She looked back at him angrily and grabbed him by the shirt. "But that doesn't excuse what you did to me. That girl there, Mythra, went on and on about about how she was my daughter. For some reason, my parents jumped to the idea of a daughter from the future, but that one right there opened her big mouth and said that I had her at 15 and I was her mother. My parents laughed it off at first, but with every time she said it, they laughed less and less. My dad insisted that they get it proved once and for all by getting me to take a DNA test..."

"A short notice one, I will add." Mythra butted in.

"And then what happened?" Midoriya finally said something.

Jirou looked angrily at her then calmed down and looked back at Izuku. "The results came back. Turns out that...yup...That giant walking light bulb is my daughter, and when they saw if the DNA matched any other known people in the city, imagine my face when I sae you pop up on the screen." Jirou gritted her teeth.

"I-Im so sorry...are you okay?" He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she moved it away before he could.

"Well, long story short, thanks to you I got to provide both for me and for my new daughter by myself! They kicked me out, saying they will not bother with a daughter who had a kid so young since they figured Mythra's comment of me having her at 15 was as true as everything else, and now I don't technically have a home anymore thanks to you!" Jirou aimed lower than the stomach this time, and instead used her foot to give a swift kick straight to the 'lower areas' of Izuku, making him wince in pain. She knelt down and picked him up by the ear. Unknown to Izuku, she had a huge blush to her face as she yelled at him. The light not shining on her face hid it well. "S-so now me and my daughter are your problem now. You better have room wherever you live, because you're stuck with us from now on, or I will make sure you n-never have any real kids again. Got it?! I am not just going to give her up now after all of this, you hear me?"

Izuku let out a cough. "C-crystal..." and he fainted once more. Mythra walked up behind him and looked down at him.

"Yeesh, didn't know dad could be so much of a pain glutton." Mythra said, nudging him with her foot.

Jirou got up, looking at Mythra, her blush still bright as before. "He is not your father, just one of the 2 people responsible for creating you, like me, your mom." She said.

Mythra shrugged. "So yeah, he's technically my dad as you're putting it." Those very words made Jirou scream in embarrassment and making the blush feel hotter as she walked away towards Godfrey.

Jirou looked up at her now technical step son. "Just...take me to his house. You go walk ahead with Mythra, I need to clear my head...Well, what sre you waiting for? Get to leading, so- I mean Godfrey!"

As Godfrey lifted a KOed Izuku on his shoulder, he couldn't help but have a conversation with Mythra. "So, uh...family now? Never thought I would get a little sister any time soon." He said with a small laugh and then he looked back at Jirou, walking a couple feet far back enough to where she couldn't hear their whispers. "So what's up with her?"

Mythra out her hands behind her head, making her earings light the now dark path to where Izuku lived. After all, she was made with his DNA too so she knew where to go. She sighed out, "People tend to act differently when they're in love...This wasn't the way she wanted this to go, but it's kinda cool how she judt rolled with it."

Godfrey was confused, so he could only make out a few words before his mind went all over the place to figure out what his new sister meant. "Wait, what do you mean she's in love?"

Mythra only laughed, gwtting a raised eyebrow from her brother. "You'll understand when you're older, Godfrey."

"I guess..." Godfrey said until his eyed shot open. "Wait, I'm the older one!"

His sister laughed. "Maybe in age, Godfrey, but I'm the older one in mind." She laughed to herself and kept a smile all the way home. One thing was for certain though...

Inko was going to need a bigger house.

 ** _XxxxxX_** (OK, that is the chapter! So far we have Insane Wingman, Katsuki Bakugou and the Lovable Tsundere, Jirou Kyoka. I did not want Jirou to fall instantly in love with him and go full gf in the span of one day so I'm going to keep things abit rocky and progress the relationship as it continues on. I've seen too many of the "Love/lust at first sight" type of fanfics, so for now the love is going to be just a seed. Don't worry, it will sprout in time. Now as for the first poll, I want to ask everyone their opinion on the last element of the creation Izuku will be able to use. I'm excluding Ice, Light and Dark from the choices as 2 of his creations already have Ice and Light and Dark is saved for later. Here are the choices.

 **Fire**.

 **Water**.

 **Wind**.

 **Earth**.

 **Electric.**

The winner will be announced Moday night so that gives everyone the weekend. Sorry if this chapter was abit weird, I had a different idea halfway though the chapter and had to rewrite it.)


	7. Chapter 7:Lightening the Room (pt1)

(Want to start off again by saying thank you to everyone for follows, faves and comments. Really, without any of you, I wouldn't WANT to make more, but somehow the crazy mind of this gal seems to be making people happy and interested, even if the material comes abit messed up here and there, I'm happy you all can enjoy it. Continuing from yesterday, the poll is still up. If you have a Blade specific request, I am going to lump them in with the elements that are given. There was that one specific option though I couldn't put together with, but they may be considered only if they get the votes. For those who forgot the choices, they're...

 **Wind.**

 **Fire.**

 **Electric.**

 **Earth.**

 **Water.**

I am keeping current scores personal until the day the winner is announced, which will be Monday at midnight, Pacific Standard Time. Sorry in advance if your request does not win. Remember, you are only allowed one vote. If you wish to change your vote, PM me the one you are changing from and the new one you changed for as well.

I said it once, I'll say it again; I so do not own MHA or Xenoblade series, I just own the AU. Well, without further disruption, let the chapter begin. I think I'll start giving my followers a name...I'll think of something later.)

 ** _XxxxxX_**

 _Morning, 7am..._

It started out as a normal day for Inko Midoriya, a loving mother and now fully at peace with the circumstances, loving grandmother. Sure, her newfound grandson was not a full grandson as he came from only one person, but after spending so much time with him in the apartment, she grew to love Godfrey as any other grandma would. Her only complaint was that she wished Godfrey would go easy on his father's training every now and then. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare herself a nice breakfast for herself. Godfrey and Izuku would leave the house at ungodly early hours most of the day, leaving Inko to dine by herself. On the brightside, dinner was another story. Izuku would spend the entire time talking about getting stronger and stronger each day of training with Godfrey which would make both of her boys beam with delight. She was proud to see her little Izuku grow from once a shy boy to a less shy young man. Making her way to the table, she calmly sat down and ate her food while watching tv...

Until she heard the shower begin to run.

At first, Inko paid no mind to it, as she figured that maybe Izuku was running late for training as he did from time to time, so she just kept watching tv. It was not until she heard the shower stop and the footsteps of someone she did not recognize. Living alone with only Izuku and Godfrey for almost a year now had trained her ears to know exactly who could possibly be walking around; Izuku had a normal sound whenever he walked around shoeless or not, where as Godfrey was more loud due to him having more weight in muscle. These sounds were more...quiet and dainty. None she had heard before. Then, she heard things again.

One bedroom door closing, the bathroom door opening then being locked and finally the shower running again.

It was rare for one of the 2 to be late to training due to being overslept or not being ready, but both at the same time was unheard of. Mustering as much raw courage as she could, she used her Small Object Attraction quirk to bring anything close that she may possibly need in case: A meat tenderizer, a plate, a glass cup etc. Making her way down the hall to where she heard the bedroom door close, she carefully scanned her room first and found nothing. Going to Izuku's room is when one of her worries was made...possibly worse.

As the doorknob to Izuku's room was turned, Inko found out that it was closed but not locked. Taking a deep breath, Inko pushed the door with a angry-mom fueled strength. Getting a full view of the room, Inko screamed, causing the person who was also in the room to quickly turn around and scream as well. Inko had walked in on Jirou in the middle of changing, Jirou only wearing her jeans and a simple shirt she stole from Midoriya's wardrobe.

"W-who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Inko screamed. She was mainly hostile due to the fact that it was a girl who found her way inside her house, where as she believed Godfrey was just a friend of Izuku when he first arrived. Inko had the meat tenderizer in her hand and had the other objects pointed straight at Jirou.

Jirou raised her hands in self defense. "Woah, chill out, lady! Izuku said-" The plate was thrown at her. Luckily for Jirou, it was plastic.

"How do you know my little Izuku?!" Inko cried out in a newfound worry. Many questions raced in her mind. Just who is this girl? How does she know Izuku? Why on earth is she wearing his clothes, and if this girl was here, why was the shower running with the door locked?

Jirou tried to calm Inko down. "Listen, I'm not a intruder, I'm just a friend of Izuku and a sufferer of chance. When Izuku gets here, he'll explain everything. I will not hurt you, I just wanted to shower and change...Okay?" She moved bit by bit to not startle Inko, who at this point resembled the fear of a cornered rat.

Inko began to let her guard down abit, things still being attracted to her slowly reaching the ground as Jirou got closer. However it was short-lived when Inko looked to the left and saw another girl, this time a blonde one, walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. The girl who just walked out could almost sense the hostility, but didn't seem to care for it. She simply spoke up.

"Morning, grandma. Sleep well?" Mythra asked as she picked up her clothes from a dress stand by Izuku's bed.

As if on cue from the word 'Grandma', Inko fainted, tbe objects falling down around her, luckily not hitting her. Mythra looked down at her sleeping grandma and tilted her head to the side and calmly said, "Did I say something wrong?"

Jirou could only facepalm.

 ** _At the shopping mall, 5 hours later_**

Izuku stood there in the middle of the mall with a huge blush on his face and a huge aura of annoyance around him. Next to him stood Godfrey, not blushing but looked very agitated. Both men were carrying multiple shopping bags filled with things ranging from girl clothes to objects neither guy would like to look at. As they made their way out of the mall, Izuku spoke up.

"Remind me again why we had to do this, Godfrey?" Izuku unfortunately had the bags filled with the more...personal stuff. No doubt he got a few weird looks from people passing by.

"Father, we've been over this twice already." Godfrey only had to worry about carrying bags filled with pants, shirts, socks and the like. "We cannot leave stepmother and sister with what they had."

When Kyouka's parents kicked out their only daughter, they did so in a rather rude manner at the time, leaving her with nothing but the clothes on her back. Due to the caring hero-like heart Godfrey inherited from Izuku, he sought to do something good for his new step mom. Since he and Mythra were creations, their clothes never got that dirty and were able to be the only thing they ever really needed to wear. Jirou, being human, was another story.

"I still can't believe you talked me out of the money I was saving for that new laptop..." Izuku said, trying his hardest to both not look up at people as they saw him carry the bags, but also not looking too far down to get a peak at what exactly was in the bags he had.

"It was for the greater good, father." Godfrey said as he led the way back home. "We brought her into this mess, so we have to pay for it." Even though Godfrey knew it was mainly Izuku and Jirou both being at fault for why they have to do this, he felt like it was the right thing to do, at least for a small apology. Godfrey smiled, trying to get his father out of his current funk. He said energetically, "Come on, we're almost there!"

Izuku on the other hand, was lost in sadness. "500 dollars worth of saving for 4 years...down the drain...All spent on...'This' stuff." He mumbled all the way home.

 ** _Midoriya household, 30 minutes later._**

Izuku put the bags down as he unlocked the door. When he was turning the lock, however, things were "unlocking" in his mind. 1)He realized he wasted half of the day at the mall. 2) Everything he bought was not for him, and 3) He left Jirou, Mythra and his mom all in the same household without a explanation.

Gulping, Izuku picked up the bags and opened the door to a sight he was worried to see and more. His mother was passed out and both Jirou and Mythra wear trying to wake up his mom from a no doubt scare faint.

"MOM!" Izuku shouted, dropping the bags again and running to her. "She's okay...she's just passed out..." Izuku sighed.

Godfrey had a proud smile on his face. Picking up the bags Izuku dropped, he presented them to Jirou, a sense of pride in his mannerism. "Mother, father and I have spent the entire day giving you the necessities that you were in need of! We have all the essentials from shirts and socks to pants and pan-" He had his mouth covered by Mythra.

"Finish that word, I blind you permanently." Mythra moved her hands with that remark. "I will say, mom, the guys did get your needs."

Jirou, a slight blush at the sight of the no doubt agonizing torture the boys must've went through, picked up a bag a rummaged through it. In a state of surprise, she pulled out a T-shirt with the name "Deep Dope" ,her favorite band, on it. Stranger even more, it was her size, if not a size or 2 larger. She snapped out of her surprised state and spoke up. "How...did you know I liked this and know my size as well?" She kept looking in the bags to find more clothes that practically were like ones that came straight from her wardrobe at home...Well, her old home.

Izuku was nervous, no hiding it. He figured it would be best if he just told the truth. "I asked Mythra for help. She knows almost all about you and things that you like or enjoy. About the size thing, I ah...heheh...Um..." His blush began to form.

Jirou was not a dumb girl. She easily put 2 and 2 together and saw 4 clear as day. Her face grew even redder than Izuku's, and she shook abit as well. "So you decided to try and get a peek, huh? Bad enough I'm here because of you, but that does not give you the right to get a look without my permission..." She cracked her knuckles and was about to pound Izuku in the face until it struck her.

This kid risked getting embarrassed by being caught with not only girl clothes, but the 'unmentionables' to boot, probably wasted his own money which she could tell was alot due to the amount of clothes and other such objects being not only numerous but still having decent priced tags and pretty much agreed to let her and Mythra be here (even if she practically forced him to) and she was just gonna punch him in the face as if he was like a perverted gremlin? Sure, he might've gotten a peek at something he really shouldn't have seen, but it was all for a nice cause...as far as she knew and as much as she hoped was true.

"Thanks..." was all Jirou said as she took the bags of clothes and put them inside one of Izuku's clothes' drawer after emptying out it's previous contects. In a way to Jirou, they were kinda even when it came to the clothes. They were not even in the long run just yet though.

Izuku waited for his mom to wake up. No doubt it was going to get a little crazy as to what was happening inside her house. Waiting a hour, Inko woke up, seeing the faces of Mythra and Izuku this time instead of Izuku and Godfrey.

"Mom..." Izuku started, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder. "This is going to get even crazier than it was before."

Mythra however had a feeling Izuky was not going to tell the truth and make something up, which was the case as he continued talking to Inko. Mythra moved Izuku out of the way the moment she realized he almost had the entire story flipped. "Thanks, dad, but I got it from here. Granny, prepare for the worst." Mythra said, just before unraveling the real truth to Inko.

"Well that was rude." Godfrey scowled abit.

 ** _2 hours of The Tale of Mythra later_**

Mythra finished, "So, yeah, that's all that happened. Crazy story, huh?"

"Did you really have to say EVERYTHING to grandma, Mythra? I mean look at her, she's crying now." Godfrey scolded his sister, mad at the fact that she made their grandma cry.

"You Icy Dolt, they're sad tears, sure, but look. She hasn't let go of mom for 10 minutes. She's trying to make her feel better." Mythra sad, rather matter-of-factly.

It was true. Inko had her arms wrapped tightly Jirou, unable to get out of the small woman's vice grip of a hold. Even though it was tight, though, Jirou did not try to get out, not even a struggle. She just accepted it.

The grandma of 2 looked down at Jirou in her arms. "You poor baby...I am so sorry that happened to you, if you need anything then I...Well, I'm sure we can figure something out. I may not have alot but if you're in need, I can help you." Inko rubbed the girl's head gently, receiving a light sigh in response.

Jirou let herself go to the hug, not fighting it. She felt better now, honestly, but she still had a feeling of sadness that she could not fight nor show. She looked up to Inko. "Actually, Mrs.Midoriya...Izuku already did. He got me alot of stuff that I needed." She said defeatedly.

Inko was surprised. "Izuku did? But he doesn't have any free money, the only money he had was for...that laptop he wanted. Izu, did you really?"

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head and looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah...Godfrey convinced me that it was the better option than using it for myself."

Inko smiled. "Godfrey, thank you for making my boy open his heart more. And Izuku...thank you for being a good man and putting her needs first." She beamed. "She'll make a wonderful step daughter."

The 2 teens groaned and screamed quietly at that statement. Godfrey was confused, and Mythra was laughing.

"Come on, you two, you must be hungry. Jirou, what would you like for breakfast? You name it, I'll make it." Inko said with a sad smile.

Jirou blushed. Just earlier, this woman was threatening to beat her with a meat tenderizer mallet, and now the same woman asked if she needed anything and is offering to not only make her breakfast, but it be at request.

"U-um...Natto (that's like fermented soy beans. It's a very popular breakfast in Japan.) is fine for me, if it isn't too much trouble." She answered shyly.

"Natto it is. You go sit at the table, I'll get it done soon." Inko stood up and made her way to the kitchen, with Jirou following and sitting at the table.

Mythra looked over her father, quite literally as she was much taller than him, and sensed something inside him. She could see he was lost in thought, a thought she believed she understood. "You're really going to do that, aren't you?"

Izuku gave a small nod. "It would be for the best. I don't think now would be a good time, though..."

"Give it about a week, like 5 days. Just to give them enough time to calm down. Don't worry, I'll protect you if they try anything. They may be my grandparents on mom's side, but you're still my 2nd favorite person." Mythra said, rustling Izuku's hair.

"Yeah, I think that may be right, and it eould probably be the best bet since they're angry with Jirou and do not know who Godfrey i- Wait, second favorite? Who's the first?" Izuku looked towards his daughter.

Mythra's face went -_- (I do not know ehat emotion that face means, please bare with me.). "You really gotta ask that question?"

Inko called for the others to sit down, to which Mythra gladly took a seat by Jirou, giving her a hug then going back to waiting.

Godfrey put his arm around his father. "Don't worry, father, you're number 1 in my book!" He gave a thumbs up and went to sit down as well.

Izuku looked at his now bigger family, Jirou now included, and smiled tiny. "Maybe this won't be so bad..." He thought to himself and took his seat right in between Godfrey and Mythra. Inko really WAS going to need that bigger house.

 ** _XxxxxX_**

(I just to say I'm sorry for the late update and that this is going pretty slow, the pace will pick up when thr story reaches school. I just want to get things and problems fixed before jumping into the main plot, in which I hope those reading are okay with waiting for abit. Until next time, this is The Queen of Bubbles, signing out for the day. *pop noises*)


	8. Chapter 8:Lightening the Room (pt2)

(So 54 followers and 38 favs, eh? Well, I have a feeling they are either going to go down or take a while to get up, but if I even possibly get to...let's just lowball it and say 100 followers and 50 favs, I will give a shoutout to everyone that does, because I wouldn't be on...what, chapter 8 already? Wow. I wouldn't have made it this far without them. Well, the poll is going to be answered tomorrow in a mini chapter, I want to make 2 chapters with the opposites interacting, and this is one of them. The second poll will be what you guys want to see next, whether a semi crossover like this one or one strictly in the universe. I got a idea for the name of you all from one of you guys, and I kinda like it. I want to thank all the Bubblians [I can't help it, it's kinda a cute name.] for watching my crazy mind at work. Thank you again, s082829, for the name. You rock, dude! So, in a way, this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it. Let us continue. Remember the poll is stll up so give your answer while you have your chance. Options will be posted at the end of the chapter.)

XxxxxX

It has been 4 days since Jirou had made herself a temporary(?) resident of the Midoriya household. Although time has been very small, Inko had quickly grown fond of Jirou, as if she was a daughter she never had. Not only did the place feel less lonely since Jirou not only brough herself, but Mythra, a new granddaughter Inko was still admittedly abit weary to, as well. The only thing she did not like was having to provide by herself more as she believed Izuku was still too young to get a steady job yet, Godfrey wouldn't want to be away from his father and she felt wrong making the other 2 girls in the house work considering their...circumstances. Even making breakfast felt like a huge chore to her, but she was happy with it and was okay doing it herself.

Godfrey, however, felt different.

"Oh, grandmother is going to love this! Now how do I cook something?" Godfrey has a cookbook out as he tried to make breakfast for everyone, but since Godfrey was like that of a child's mind in a young man's body, he wasn't really doing his best. Although Izuku tried his hardest to teach his son how to do the task of reading, the times were far and in between of days of training so Godfrey could only remember small basics. "So half a cup of oil. I think I can do that, but I don't see any cars around. Maybe they have oil in here?" He opened up a cupboard and grabbed a yellow bottle. "O...I...oh eye, no...Come on, Godfrey, sound it out, father worked hard to teach you. Oy-e-ll...Oyell. Oyel. Oil! Oh, I think it means this kind of oil, not the other kind. Don't worry, grandmother, Godfrey will make you a wonderful meal!"

However as he was cooking, a burning smell filled the apartment. Mythra was the first to wake up, having a sort of foresight for danger and acted...not very accordingly.

"Mom, wake up, I think the building is on fire! Grab whatever you need, we're getring out of here!" She said, grabbing pretty much anything she could grab and hoisted a still half asleep Jirou on her shoulder. "I'll get dad and grandma and the 5 of us will make it out and find a new home that will be much sa- Godfrey, dad, what in blazes (pun intended) are you two doing?!"

Izuku woke up a little while after Mythra did, but due to being in the living room, he was quicker ro respond. The yell from Mythra, along with the smell, fully woke up Jirou.

Godfrey was trying to air out the apartment, very sluggishly.

"Godfrey, please explain." Izuku said, arms crossed as the room was freed of any burning smoke.

"Um...Well...heheh, funny story, you see..." Godfrey was quiet then took a deep breath. "IAlwaysSeeGrandmotherWorkSoHardIJustWantedToCookForHerAsAWayOfSayingThankYouForNotOnlyCaringForFatherAllThisTimeButCaringForAllOfUsPleaseDon'tBeAngryAtMeFather!" He shouted so quickly as he fell to his knees and outting his hands on Izuku's shoulders, it was like there were no spaces between his words.

Jirou went to turn off the fire before it burned down the entire complex. "Kid, calm down!"

"W-woah, Godfrey, calm down! You're rushing! Say it again, but slowly." Izuku said as he patted his son's head.

Godfrey took another breath. "Well, I wanted to do something for grandmother Inko. I mean...she does so much for us, I just felt it in my soul to maybe make something nice for her as a thank you...I'm sorry if I made you worry with the fire..." He looked down then stood up and pumped his fist. "But I still want to do something for her! Father, I ask that you help me with my quest! I already did abit so maybe you can walk me through the rest? Please..?"

"Godfrey...get back behind that stove, we have work to do." Izuku said with a smile which caused a warm feeling in the Icy Son.

"Oh, thank you, father! Let's get to work!" Godfrey pretty much pulled Izuku with force behind the oven as they began to make a actual breakfast.

Jirou and Mythra sat on the couch watching people do cover songs on TV. Due to being very similar, they shared a love of music. Jirou couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her step son try to throw a fully uncracked egg into a pan, and then receive what he had to do from Izuku's careful and calm motions. In a way, they looked like a father teaching his son how to cook, just swap the heights. Mythra, however, knew something was on her mom's mind.

"Still no word from the other g-rents, huh mom? No text$?" Mythra said, looking up at Jirou as Mythra felt it better sitting on the ground.

Jirou sighed and gave a small laugh. "No, unless you count a message from a company telling dad that his 'Golden Years Hair Dye' came in yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if...Mythra, are you even listening? You keep looking at Godfrey alot."

A idea popped into Mythra's head. "I was just thinking...Godfrey is technically your step son, yet you haven't spent even a hour of one on one time with him. So, I was thinking...maybe you can do something for him? It's kinda obvious he doesn't know how to read well and you managed to teach me basics in less than a day or 2. You spend time with him and I can learn more about dad."

Jirou shuddered at that word. The mere thought of Mythra actively and meaningfully call Izuku her dad made Jirou feel uncomfortable. This girl was made from both of herself and Izuku. 2 beings, putting something somewhere to make this person, like how...she and Izuku were made. As if she would ever have a kid let alone start a real family with Izuku...would she? She didn't respond to Mythra.

"Ey, Earth to mom? So what do you think?" Mythra snapped her fingers in front of her mom's face, snapping her out of her daze.

"O-oh." Jirou said, a blush still plastered on her face. "Uh...sure, I don't see anything wrong with it. Maybe after breakfast. Hey, how's it going over there?"

Godfrey shouted with a smile. "It's going great and smells amazing! Can one of you two go wake up grandmother?" Mythra obliged and left to go wake up Inko from her rest.

Later...

Inko had a nervous smile on her face, looking down at her plate could give thr answer as to why. In front of her was a plate of scrambled eggs that looked abit too crispy, bacon the exact opposite and rice. Just normal rice, she wasn't too nervous at that.

Mythra spoke up, "Godfrey worked his ass off trying to make that for you, grandma. Go ahead and try it." She leaned in to whisper to Inko. "I got you a clear shot to the bathroom if you need it."

Inko looked up at Godfey who couldn't contain his smile. Gulping, Inko took a bite of the eggs. Strangely the were not bad, just could use a little salt. She tried the bacon, and it was also not that bad as most of it was crisped, so she ate those part only and made a excuse of not liking the chewy bits. The rice was rice, simple enough, so it was no doubt good. Inko finished her plate and aftrr going through 3 cups of water, smiled happy. "Godfrey, the food was wonderful. You did really good."

Godfrey rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, shucks, grandmother, I didn't do it alone. Father helped me out alot."

Seeing her opportunity, Mythra took it. "Oh, it's no fair! You always get to spend time with dad, it's my turn! Dad, you and I will go to the park to walk around and hang out, Godfey can stay here with mom. PLEEEASE, DAD?!" She said, giving a cute face that almost no man could resist saying no to. She was her father's daughter, after all.

"O-oh, uh..." Izuku looked at Godfrey who had a sad grin on his face. Godfrey only nodded, giving Izuku his answer. "S-sure, Mythra, we can do that. Just say when you wa-"

"NOW!" Mythra yelled, getting looks from everyone. She calmed down. "I mean...I would like to go now...as in whenever you're ready today, dad." She said as red blush lines appeared on her face.

Izuku blushed too. "Oh, um...Is after breakfast okay, Mythra?" She nodded in response, too nervous to say anything after that outburst.

 ** _After a breakfast, this time made by Inko_**

Izuku was wearing as comfortable clothes as possible and was waiting for Mythra, who came out in the same leotard that she always wore, just like Godfrey always wore his armor like it was part of his body, even when he slept. "Are you sure you don't want to change, Mythra? Like a jacket or something?"

Mythra scoffed. "As if. I'm fine with how I look, and if anyone has a problem, I'll just have you blind and burn them with my element." Izuku just kept looking at her. "Fine, if it bothers you so much, then give me a second." She left and then came back wearing clothes that obviously were owned by Jirou. She knew her mom didn't mind. "Better? Come on, I don't want to miss the park." Mythra pretty much dragged Izuku out of the apartment. Izuku was confused. Parks don't close, especially this early, do they?

 ** _In front of the Kyoka household_**

Izuku was confused. "Wait, I thought you said you wanted to go to the park, who's house is this?"

"Mom's old crib. You said you wanted ti talk to her parents, right? Go get 'em, tiger. I'll be right here behind you every step of the way, dad." Mythra gave a thumbs up. She went behind him and pretty much pushed him to the door and rang the doorbell.

It was Jirou's mom who opened the door. She started talking before even getting a view as to who it was. "Yes, how can I help-" She saw Izuku's face and slammed the door in front of him.

Mythra wheezed. "OK, maybe it was a bad idea for you to do it. Let me." They switched spots and this time Mythra knocked, only for Jirou's dad to answer instead. However when he slammed the door, it did not slam shut as it was stopped by something. Mythra used her body as a sort of stopper. "Please, the 2 of us just want to talk."

Jirou's dad was fuming at the sight of Mythra. "If you don't leave this property noe, I'll have you both arrested, you hear me?"

Mythra had a devilish smirk on her face. "Hey, we can play that card too. Frankly we will be homefree, it's you that would be going to jail."

Jirou's mom walked up. "You're bluffing, I'm calling right now." She picked up the phone and began to dial 911.

Mythra laughed abit. "Hey, if you could, do you mind telling them that you illegally saw the DNA of my dad while you're at it? That wad kinda a dick move right there, you could've possibly messed up his chances at life."

Both the Kyoka parents froze and looked at Mythra. Mr.Kyoka spoke. "What do you want..?"

Mythra let herself in all the way and pulled Izuku inside as well. "Oh, just some time to speak. 30 minutes is all I'm asking for." She fluttered her eyes cutely.

Mrs.Kyoka sighed. "30 minutes. Nothing more, otherwise we're calling the cops on both of you for trespassing."

Mythra smiled. "You have my word. Sit down, please."

 ** _In the Living Room_**.

Mr. and Mrs.Kyoka were practically staring daggers at Izuku. Mythra put down her cup of water and folded her hands.

Mythra had a plan that, depending how the parents react, could cause some either bigger problems or alot of good things to come. She spoke up. "Well, first off, I just want to say both of you are dumb. I mean, what kind of parent just kicks them out like they're trash? Some pretty shite ones, I will say."

Izuku's eyes bulged at Mythra's remark. "Mythra, what are you-" His mouth was covered by Mythra's hand.

She continued. "Like really, that was your kid, you 2. I understand not wanting a kid or not being ready to have a kid but you have to decide that waaay before you even consider doing anything. Seriously, Jirou is a better parent than you two ever could even dream of being." The bait was set. Now she just needs the nibble.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Both parents said.

"I ain't lying. I mean, when you kicked me out, she basically threw herself with me. That's a good parent. And then there is this kid, he's done nothing but good things for me and Jirou. This dude gave up everything for the 2 of us when you kicked me and then Jirou out."

It was then Izuku realized something. Jirou's parents didn't kick her out; they kicked out Mythra and Jirou just happened to follow her. Jirou was being a good mom, she didn't want to abandon her daughter even if she may not have believed it at that point. The whole part of them getting angry at Jirou for "having" a kid at 15 was just...stretched truth.

"We were fine with her, it's you that was the problem. You just come in, take food and act like you owned the place." Mr.Kyoka said. There was the nibble. Now she could only hope Izuku could snap the gate.

Mrs.Kyoka stood up. "I think we're done here. I don't care if it wasn't 30 minutes, get out now and tell Jirou that she's not welcomed back as long as she's in contact with you, missy. You can see yourselves to the door. She was a fool to choose you over us." As her husband stood as well and both were about to leave the room, Izuku spoke up.

"You're wrong..." He said, quietly.

"What was that, kid?" Mr.Kyoka said.

"I said you're wrong! Both of you sit down right now, be quiet and listen!" Izuku stood, a light frost beginning to coat his skin and his body seeming to glow bright abit. Alittle scared, the Kyoka parents did so. "Jirou has been nothing but the kindest and respectful girl I've met! My mother took her in and she's been staying with us since!"

Mr.Kyoka put his head in his hand. "I don't see why that's-"

Izuku shouted again. "I said quiet! Jirou has been nothing but kind to us and Mythra! She offered to work to help my mother pay for things like food and bills as long as shes staying there, and when mom said she didn't have to dhe kept on insisting! Jirou spends all her time with Mythra, she is next to inseparable from Mythra and the only reason she's not here is because Mythra wanted me to be the one to talk to you both, I get it now. You may call her a bad daughter and shun her, but one thing is for certain...She's the best parent that has ever stepped foot in this house. I can see both of you are still too focused on the smaller details to see you are casting out your own flesh and blood liek they were nothing! Mythra was right, you are the bas parents. Come on, Mythra, wewe're heading home!"

Mythra faked being sad. "Yes, dad..."

As they stood up, a voice called to them.

"Hold on." It was Mrs.Kyoka. "She...really did all that?"

Izuku didn't look back, putting his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah. She's a great person..." He began to turn it until he felt something on his shoulder. It was a earphone jack.

Mrs. Kyoka was acting nervous. "Um...I...I want to something, please sit back down." The 2 uninvited guests obeyed. "I...When I...Um..." She felt a arm around her, it was her husband's arm. "I was a few years older than Jirou, around 20. It was the beginning of summer, I was in my second year of hero college. I was one of the best and my parents were proud of me. However, I never felt happy. Then I met a very wonderful man...I met this man..." She put her hand on his lap. "He taught me things school couldn't teach you...laughter, sadness, angry...love. It wasn't long until we...did something that we regretted at first. My parents found out 3 months later when they saw the signs. I was expecting them to be angry but they acted kinda...strange..."

Mythra and Izuku leaned forward to hesr better, meanwhile Mr.Kyoka was in shock. It was the first time he was hearing this.

Mrs.Kyoka continued, her glasses hiding a pair of leaking eyes. "They said it was okay, they could take me to the doctor's to get things fixed, but...I didn't want to. When I told them I wanted to keep her, they flipped. They told me it was either the baby or them and in a choice I made from my heart, I picked...I picked Jirou. I didn't care, I loved her too much to just leave her. I dropped out of school, the 2 of us worked our asses off trying to do whatever we could to get by, our parents didn't care for us at the time. It wasn't until 6 months later that when I was holding my little rockstar in my hands that I knew I made the right choice. It's the reason why Jirou rarely ever sees her grandparents on my side, I'm glad his parents moved on and took her in as their grandkid...Oh, God, what have I done? My parents pushed me to be hoe they wanted me to be, but I wanted to put my family first...I'm the one who kicked Jirou and you out, Mythra, I was the one who made Jirou take the test...I'm a terrible mom..." Mrs.Kyoka let her tears fall as she cried into her hands, her husband consoling her.

"You know...It isn't too late to be a good mom." Izuku stood up and spoke. "She's probably feeling alone, did you feel like that too..?"

Mrs.Kyoka nodded. "I was so alone...but when I had Jirou in my arms, I felt complete again. Like I would do anything to-"

"Stay by her side and made sure she was safe?" Mythra spoke finally. It was like looking at a older version of Jirou to her.

Mrs.Kyoka nodded "Yeah...Yeah...You know what..? I'm not going to be like them...I don't want to have a relationship eith Jirou like I had with them..! Mythra..." She stood up and made Mytra stand as well. "You're my granddaughter whether you like it or not. You're more than welcome to come here and stay eith us whenever you want. Jirou too..."She hugged onto Mythra, who closed her eyes and returned the hug.

"Thanks, grandma..." Mythra said, a tear going down her face.

Mr.Kyoka looked at Izuku. "Hey, kid. A word, please?" He brought Izuku to the kitchen. Mr.Kyoka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, a part of me wants to stangle you..." Izuku stepped back, about to run. "but the rest of me wants to say...thank you. Listen, I'm so sorry for acting like a total dick. I didn't know how all that stuff happened with my wife...She told me that her parents kicked her out for having a kid in their own words 'at too young a age'. I guess it isn't do bad with how Mythra is. I mean, she looks like she's grown enough that Jirou doesn't have to worry to much, but my Rockstar sounds like she has been treating Mythra like how my wife treated Jirou. Listen, kid..."He gulped... "You're okay in my book now, thanks for that peptalk. You, uh..." *cough* "You have my permission to date my daughter.

Izuku was redder than a firetruck. "D-date Jirou?! Sir, I-"

Mr.Kyoka laughed. "Save it, I know you're thankful. Besides I would much rather have you than any other guy. I rather get a son in law that stood up for her instead of seeing her as some piece of meat. Go on...go to her. Here, I'll give you a headstart." Mr.Kyoka practically pushed Izuku outside, with Mythra already out there waiting. "Now you two get home safe, okay?!" As he closed the door, he lokked at his wife with a sad happy smile on her face. "He's going to be a good dad one day."

Mrs.Kyoka wiped her tears. "What do you mean? He's already being a great dad..."

 ** _At the Midoriya household_**

Izuku opened the door a couple hours until 10pm but was met with Jirou right on the other side.

Jirou hissed at him. "You...My parents just called for the first time in a while..."

Izuku put his hands up. "Jirou, what's wro-" he was met with a jack to the stomach.

"That's for going to my house without me knowing and talking to my parents..." Jirou bent down to be face to face with a hunched over Izuku. She kissed him on the cheek, a hot feeling blush on her face. "That's for...everything else..." And with that, Jirou made her way to Izuku room silently, leaving a in pain and confused Izuku and a Mythra with the brightest smile on her face. Izuku fell with a thud.

Mythra picked up her sleeping father and put him gently on the couch, right next to a sleeping Godfrey who took his rest on the floor. she said quietly, "You did great, dad..."

 ** _XxxxxxX_**

 ** _(Well_ , my Bubblians, there we go. It seems Jirou's parents are finally okay with the current situation, and it seems Izuku may be getting closer to Jirou bit by bit. I will say this may not be the longest one I've done but it certainly made me the most proud. Oh yeah, the choices.**

Wind

Fire.

Earth.

Electric.

Water.

 **And with that, The Queen is out. Peace sign! *pop noises*)**


	9. (break)

Sorry, no dtory update today as I am beat as all hell from band camp today. Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow hopefully, but i just want to announce the winner of the first poll. I took every PM and comment I got and put them together. And the scores are...

 **Water** - **1**

 **Earth-** **1** **KOSMOS (BLADE SPECIFIC)-1 (** Light element is already present, but the vote still counted)

 **Wind-2** **Electric-5 (** counting the 2 votes for Pandoria) **Fire-6 (** adding the 3 votes from Pyra) So it seems we have a Todoroki V.2 with added light power. Well this will be fun to do. Question is which Fire Blade Construct will be the best choice as all Blades either fall into thr categories of Healer (support) Tank (defensive) or Attacker (Attacker). Let's see, not counting Poppi QT and Dolmes, that leaves me with... 3 attackers, 2 tanks and 1 healer.

Currently Izuku is a Warrior class. Those who have played Xenoblade know that if you have a certain choice of Blades with you, it effects how the character goes. With Mythra as a Attacker and Godfrey as a Tank, it results in Warrior meaning ( **damage boosted** 10%) and ( **damage taken** -10%) .

If given another TANK, he becomes a Royal Warrior ( **Damage taken** -15%) and ( **attack boosted** 10%).

Another ATTACK results in Wild Warrior ( **Attack boosted** 15%) and ( **damage taken** -10%).

A HEALER rusults in the Jack-Of-All-Trades with ( **damange boosted** 10) ( **damage taken** -10) and ( **heal rate boosted** 30).

I'm cancelling the next story poll, I'll cross that once I come to it. Until next time, I'm going to think over exactly what type of creation will be next and then the person it will come from. They won't come soon but they will come before thr story reaches 15 story chapters. Until next time, Bubblians, take care of yourselves, drink alot of water and get a good night's sleep. I'm out for the night. Oh, and chapter 9 WILL be up tomorrow.


	10. Mama's boy & Daddy's girl

(this is a mini chapter that parallels the events in chapter 8. It seems every day, I get more friends who want to read this thing. I don't think I've felt more happy before. You all rock! I think I've said this enough already but I'll say it again. I own absolutely nut'n besides the AU.)

 **XxxxxX**

It was after breakfast, and Inko had just left for work. This would usually for the psst couple days mean that it would be only Jirou and Mythra at the house since Godfrey and Izuku would spend all their time training for hours on end, but with Izuku and Mythra apparently spending some Father-daughter time, it just left the Earphone Jack girl and the Living Embodiment of Icy Justice to themselves. It was the first time it was ever only them two alone, so there was not a doubt that things felt very awkward.

Jirou coughed abit to TRY and break the silence, followed by a little banter.

"So, uh...You and Izuku have been around for...like what, a year or something?" She said, only giving a quick glance at Godfrey then looking back up at the wall.

"8 months." was all he said back, trying hard to not making things feel more cold between them, which was hard considering Godfrey had literal ice flowing though his body and blood.

More silence passed until Jirou stood up. "Alright, I got a idea. How about we watch some tv or cartoons and just talk about that? I don't know much about you and you know maybe even less about me. This will surely break the ice..." She laughed abit to herself at the slight pun.

"You're not really going to break me...are you?" It was no doubt that he was abit scared of Jirou. He was his father's son, after all, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Godfrey was just as nervous around girls as his father was, only Izuku could hide it a tiny bit better. "C-cartoons sound nice. Father told me all about these ones he saw from this place called, um...A-merry-call or something like that."

"It's called America, and they have some nice cartoons here and there. Not alot of big ones but the ones that are arent half bad. I think Inko said something about channels from around the world or something. Give me a second, I'll pull something up." Jirou said with a nervous smile. She hoped that it would ease the tension in the room. "Now let's see, it's obvious to put on subtitles. Sometimes dubbing over the voices doesn't translate well, you miss alot of stuff."

The Living Aux Cord girl flipped though channel after channel until she found something that was at least okay. "Here we go!" As the tv played on, however, she felt a strange feeling from her step son next to her. "Hey, you okay, dude?"

Godfrey simply faked a smile. "O-oh, I'm fine, I'm just really invested in this episode..." He faked. More time had passed until they made it to the 5th episode when he finally spoke out again. "Actually, do you mind putting it in the 'dub' please?"

Jirou tilted her head. "Why? The sub is leagues above a dub, I don't see the problem. Heh, that is unless-"

"I can't read almost at all." The Justice Loving creation said so nonchalantly and quietly, it was almost like he thought of it as no big deal.

However, his new step mom knew that was not the case. She could feel the sadness in his voice.

"O-oh, that's right..." She looked away abit, a feeling of guilt taking her over. "Mythra said you...couldn't read, didn't she? I'm sorry, I didn't hear her, I can put it on dubs if you like, Godfrey."

He only smiled and shook his head. "N-n-no, it's fine. You're the one in charge, so maybe it would be best if you choose. I can just...look at the pictures, that's what I would always do whenever grandmother took me and father out to eat."

Jirou gritted her teeth at the sight of someone she picked up as so caring and stoic act so weak and defenseless. Standing up, she turned off the tv to Godfrey's surprise.

"To the table. Now. I'll be right back, I need to look for some stuff." She said with a feeling of disdain in her voice as she looked at her stepson. Godfrey obliged.

As he waited there for what felt like a hour, he wondered why did his step-mom sound so...sad and angry at the same time to him? His thoughts only led to more questions when Jirou dropped a stack of books ranging from childrens' books to cook books and even a magazine or 2. "What is all this?"

"It's help, kid," His stepmom began. "You want to be there for your dad all the time? What if he needs help or something and tells you to look for something but you can't find it because you don't know the name of it? He's going to need you in that case. So, I'm going to do you a favor...I'll teach you how to read, at least abit."

Godfrey looked at the small mountain of books, easily a couple of inches high, with a shiver to him. Did she really expect him to read all these books?

"Don't worry," Jirou reassured him. "IlI'll help you out eith anything that's troubling you. Let's start with this one." She picked up a small book, titled **Goodnight, Sleepy Hero**. She passed it to Godfrey, her look seeming more calming. "Go ahead and open it to the first page."

He felt the book. Cardboard like, he thought. Seeing the look in her face, he listened and opened it, but immediately began to look strangely at the book. "U-um...The...t-that's a S so it makes the ssss sound, and that's a L so it makes the lllll sound, and that's uh...Oh, this is too hard..."

Jirou put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay...We'll do this together. Now repeat after me." She put the book between them and held her finger under the words as she passed them. She looked at Godfrey with a smile to calm him. As she would talk slowly, sounding out each letter of the word, he would follow suit.

"The sleepy hero, Captain Good Dreams, "They both began to talk, Jirou's voice coming out more confident compared to Godfrey's shy and weak one at the time. "gave all people good dreams. But the sleepy hero could not have a good dream, he only had bad dreams..."

 **About a hour later**

"And then Captain Good Dreams hugged his bad dreams. 'You are not a bad thing, bad dreams, you just needed a hug to make you happy.' Now Captain Good Dreams could sleep happy again." It took a while to get through, but they managed to get it done. "The end." Jirou said. "You did it, Godfrey, you got through a entire book. I'm so proud of you. Wait, are you okay, Goddrey?"

He, however, was in tears. They were not sad tears, though, rather ones that made him have a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him. He picked up his stepmom in one quick scoop, lifting her in a tight hug as he cried into her shoulder. "Mother...thank you, I couldn't have done it without you..!"

She patted his head and stroke it gentle. "You're welcome, Godfrey. If you ever want to practice reading again, I'll gladly help..." Looking around to make sure again it was only the 2 of them, she gave her step son a kiss on the forehead, which made Godfrey sigh happily. "But first go get some rest. Your eyes look like they need it."

As he left to to go take a much needed nap after his day, Jirou got a phone call. She figured it was just another scam or something and ignored it. It wasn't until it began to vibrate violently that she decided to look.

 **It was her father.**

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even weigh the options because even she didn't know the outcomes. Was he calling to yell at her? Was he calling to apologize, and if so, why so late? Mustering up her courage, she went off to Izuku's room and answered the phone. She could hear the faint sounds of her mother sobbing through the phone as her father tried to stay strong.

"Hey, my little rockstar..." Mr.Kyoka began.

"Oh, it's your little rockstar now, is it? Where was that when you kicked us out?" Jirou began, anger lining her lips with every word.

"I...I want to say I'm sorry...You..." he began again, leaving her on a cliffhanger.

"I what, old man?" She said back, still fuming on the inside.

"You're not a bad daughter. We fucked up big time...Your mom just told us a story that I never knew, you may want to sit down for this." Mr.Kyoka began the tale.

 ** _[One Story Later]_**

"And that's when we realized that we...we messed up, Jirou...We messed up worse than a broken guitar during a solo." From across the phone, Jirou could almost feel the sadness that came from her father as he told the story.

"I didn't know that happened to mom...But dad, you got to understand what I went through and what she went through are 2 different things...*sighs* OK, it's time I told you how your, um...granddaughter came into this world. But you got to promise, this stays between us and mom. No one else can know...Promise?" Jirou questioned.

"I bet my favorite pick on it, honey. Go ahead." Her father stated.

She began her story now. "You see, A while ago I met this boy...his name was Izuku, it was during the entrace exam to get into UA. I kinda sa-saved him from what could've been a nasty fall, but I kinda didn't expect him to repay the favor to me later. I, uh...honesty might have been crushed or worse if it wasn't for him rushing in last minute to save me. I wanted to make sure he was okay because he was suffering from some major wounds when he was landing. I caught him with my jacks, that's why one was so longer than the other. Getring sidetracked there, I went to check up on him and I may have sorta accidentally tri-triggered his quirk. From what he told me, if some DNA from someone, like hair or spit or something, comes into contact with that area around his heart, it will create something that he told me was called a BLADE. I forgot what it stands for but from what he told me, they are powerful beings that he can access the power from. As far as places like UA know, he can only use ice. Dad, please, if you ever get to meet him, don't tell him...It could ruin his life, like what if someone uses him for his quirk for evil purposes? I just...he's been so nice to me, he's even taken me and Mythra in, I feel like I owe the world to him..." She said, beginning to shiver abit at the sound of her own words, her heartbeat rising and her palms feeling kinda sweaty. Was this how...very deep liking felt like?

Little did she know, her talking made Godfrey woke up as he decided to 'sleep' in Izuku's room, hiding a smile on his face when he saw how dedicated his step mother...no...his mother was to making sure his dad was safe.

It wouldn't be weird to say Jirou was surprised when she heard her father laugh on the other side of the phone. "So that was the kid, huh?" He laughed more. "You know...that kid is what made us open our eyes, my rockstar...He came in, delcared his love for you and demanded we forgave you and asked for your forgiveness...Nah, I'm kidding. He did though make you your mom open up and realize her mistakes when he began shouting about how good of a person you have been...I didn't know that's how his quirk worked. I kinda already gave him my blessing to- *cough* uh...yeah. He seems like a good kid...I can tell he's going to be going places. So, uh...if you want to, you can come home and you can bring Mythra too. We can get a second bed and you 2 can be roomies, what do you say? Jirou? You there?"

She was freaking out. The blush that took on her entire face was obvious as to why. This boy who saved her life, ruined her life, saved her life again by taking her in had even fixed her family problem, but not just that...he manged to get her dad's permission to date her? Just what was this kid planning? Was he going to make a move any time soon? She took a deep breath and picked the phone back up. "I'm here, dad. I...Didn't know Izuku did that, but I...I think I...I think I'm going to stay here. At least for a while, they're just so nice it would be rude to just leave after all they have done for me. Sorry, dad, but I made up mind." She was not sure how he'll take the news, so she braced for the worst.

The worst, however, did not come.

"T-THATS MY GIRL! You're a strong independent woman at this point, you've done stuff that even some adults would not be mature enough to do! I'll tell your mother, but just remember if you ever feel like you're abit homesick, we're here with open arms...Goodbye, my little Rockstar. Talk to you soon!" He said over the line, possibly on the verge of tears.

She could only let out a weak laugh. "I'll be sure to remember that...bye, dad..." And with that, both hang up. However, Jirou wasn't done just yet. Going to the living room, she waited for Izuku to come back. When he did, however, he was meeted with both a jab to the stomach...and a kiss to the cheek. She was still kinda confused, but she knew one thing at least...

This family may not be a bad thing after all.


	11. Chapter 10:Big Day

**Hey, Bubblians! So sorry for the super late update, I've taken some time off for band camp and doing such things as art for a game I plan to create in the future. Here's what Izuku currently can do thanks to his Creations, just so those reading will understand.**

 **From Godfrey:** Justice Blizzard-releases all power and causes massive or controlled ice explosions. Can be used to either attack or get around fast and easy.

Cold Judgement-Creates a ice hammer on hand to make massive shockwaves.

Backfires to using power - Body begins to freeze from the inside out if pushed too hard

 **From Mythra:** unknown

Backfires to using power - ?

 **And the new creation, drumroll please...By popular vote and days of thinking, the last Creation is Fire, and the Blade of choice is...The Burning Sword, Pyra!**

 **I know people who played the game are going to be asking why I have Pyra and Mythra as separate beings, if you finished the game then you'll understand. I already spoiled some and I don't want to spoil the rest.** **It has been brought to my attention from a fan that the names on this sight are switches so really it should have been Mr.Jirou/Mrs.Jirou etc. Sadly it is already to late for me to change. If you're reading this, the one who commented that, just know I can't thank you enough. Next story I do, I will keep that in mind.** **WORD OF WARNING: MILD SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 ** _XxxxxX_**

It has been almost a week since the talk with Jirou's parents, almost 2 weeks since weeks since Jirou began living with thr Midoriyas and almost a year since the young Midoriya found his quirk. It would be far from the truth to say that Izuku was perfectly fine with all this, as he was still nervous of everything. Just last year he was filling book after book with his best friend about heroes, precariously living the life of a hero through the journals, minus the one Katsuki accidentally burned when he was having a nervous breakdown the day he and Izuku got their report cards, and now he was here...already on his way to being a hero, even though he technically didn't make it here alone. He had his son, Godfrey, and his new daughter, Mythra, not to mention Ms.Jirou Kyoka being possibly a permanent resident. Speaking of his new daughter...

Mythra stood over her parents, her focus totally locked on them as they slept, watching every breath and movement. Her brother, on the other hand, had his gaze on her, a feeling of being creeped out never leaving his body.

"I swear to all that carries Justice in this world, you are one sick puppy." Godfrey said quietly to not wake them. "You can't just force them to get together. I would love nothing more than to call her mom and mean it, do not get me wrong, but you cannot just make them get together easy. A relationship is like a plant, it needs time and care to blossom. And stop staring at them, it's beyond creepy."

"You weren't complaining when you were carrying mom, now where you?" Mythra rebutted. "And besides, I'm only looking at them to make sure they sleep well. We don't want them kicking the bucket in their sleep, now do we? In reality, I'm being a good daughter and making sure they're- oh, they're waking up! Come on, go go go!" She quietly screamed at her brother as she pushed him out of the living room.

It began with a faint stirring coming from the purple haired girl as she felt a weird sensation. Jirou could almost feel the heat of whatever was next to her, but she did not do anything about it at first. It would get pretty chilling when she would sleep, the Midoriya household did not own a heater after all and it was getting closer and closer to winter. She felt comfortable with this newfound heat. As her eyes fluttered open, she found herself on the couch.

"That's strange..." she thought to herself. "Wasn't I sleeping in Green Bean's room last night? Why am I on the cou-" She stopped as she felt something. Looking down at her body, she saw where her hands were. Moving slightly, she realized she had one hand placed on Izuku's chest, feeling a slight dip where she internally screamed was where his pecs dipped, and the other hand close to a place she would rather not explore, knowing that she would scream loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the building, not just the apartment. Frozen, she laid there, unable to move. Things only got worse when Izuku woke up.

When he woke up, he was practically fuming from his ears as his face was more red than Kacchan's explosions. He felt Jirou's hands on him, mainly the one close to his, uh...little Deku...and was taken aback as their eyes locked, the blushes being equally as red for each other. Izuku, shocked, was about to scream until his mouth was covered by Jirou.

"P-please..." she began. "Don't make this worse by waking up everyone else. We don't speak of this...ever. Got it?" All she got was a small nod from the Architect quirk user as both of them tried to get up, which was successful but still came with it's awkwardness. Jirou still had her hand on his chest as they got up. "I guess you're not badly bui- what am I saying? Get out of my room, you pervert!" She pulled her hand from his chest and gave him a hard slap across his face.

"Ow! What do you mean? You're in the living room on the couch I sleep on!" Izuku said, rubbing his new wound. Jirou looked around and saw that the green haired boy was right. There she was, in the living room, had her hands exploring places she did not even know they were exploring, but at least she was in full PJs.

Her face in her hands, Jirou got up and ran to her new room, Izuku's old room. She was unsure of what happened. Did Izuku bring her there? Was she sleepwalking? Maybe this is all just a bad dream or something. Yeah, that has to be it..! She hoped. "Although...it wasnt that bad of a- no, snap out of it, girl!" She kept telling herself.

Meanwhile, the 2 full grown barely-1-year-olds stood in the kitchen, speaking quietly to not be heard.

"So much for your plan, sister. If anything I think you drove them more apart." Godfrey said with a snicker.

"Well, Mr.Love Expert, you try something then if you're so smart at all this." Mythra hung her head in shame.

"I got a idea, you're too focused on pushing to fast while the best they'll need is a nudge. But we can't do it yet, we need time." He said, a calm look on his face.

Hours passed, and everyone was 'awake' as the 2 siblings faked being asleep. Breakfast was already on the table, this time prepared by Izuku for the entire family. As they were eating, however, they heard a loud banging on the door to the apartment. Izuku recognized the pounding anywhere, as it was a "secret" code that he and his best friend of all time made when they were kids. Leaving the table and opening the door, he was met with Katsuki, bent over and out of breath, carrying a letter. When Katsuki looked up, however, he had a huge tired smile on his face.

"De...ku..." He held up a package. "It came...It came...I made...God, I'm out of breath...I ran as fast as I could when I got my package...Did you...get yours?"

"N-no, I haven't even checked the mail today, but they finally came in!?" Izuku saw a purplish blur and then a golden blur go past him and Kacchan, almost knocking them both down.

Seeing the chance as they were alone, Godfrey whispered something to his grandmother, Inko, which brought a smile to her face. She gave a nod.

"Oh, Izu sweetie! If the things came in today, I say you go call up that girl and take her out to something to celebrate it. Even if you don't get in, at least you tried and can be happy about that. I'll go get your mail and have it waiting for when you come home." Inko said in such a motherly voice, it was almost hard not to listen.

Bakugou stood up abit more, still panting. "So you...that girl...nice, man...told you my advice would work..!" He gave Izuku a bro hug. "You go do that...we'll have loads of time to...hang out at UA...If you don't mind me, may I see your bathroom?" He didn't even wait for a answer as he rushed to toilet, sounds of pain and agony coming from the bathroom as well.

"U-uh...Okay, Kacchan. Mom, are you sure about that? I mean, we don't have to do it, it's just a letter to a school..." Young Midoriya was lying to himself. He wanted to see the letter more than anything st the moment, the thoughts of Jirou completely leaving his mind for abit as it was filled with the excitement of the letter. "I can get it myself, don't worry." He was stopped By Godfrey, however.

"Come on, Izuku..." He said, pain evident in Godfrey's voice. He felt it wrong to call his father by his real name, but with Katsuki here, he had no choice. "Think about it, I don't think you 2 had any time to just, you know...hang out. Go on, the envelope will be here waiting for you when you get home."

"I'll even give you the money in case you want to go out to eat or watch a movie or do both. 7000 yen seems like a good enough amount, don't you think?" Inko said with a smile. Katsuki walked out the bathroom and wiped his face.

"I can spare 2000. I know you paid me back before for other times, but don't worry, I'll let this one be on the house..." His cheeks filled up with something then went back down. "Promise. Just keep it casual, though. You went full blown last time and from the looks of it, I guess she's staying here. Didn't know you had it in you, kid. But for real, take it wasy today, like go to the movies or something."

'Sometimes it feels like I'm stuck in one of those weird fan stories that people make for heroes...' Izuku thought. However, seeing as his best friend, son and mother all were telling him to do this, it wasn't like he had a choice.

Steeling his nerves, he went to his/Jirou's room and called her on his phone. She picked up after a few rings.

"H-Hey, Broccoli Top, w-what's up?" She replied instead of giving the usual hello. "Ey, I'm on my way to get the letter, see if it came in for me. Why you callin'?"

"Oh, uuh...I just...wanted to know if you wanted to, um...go to the movies or something later?" Izuku said, flustered.

She spoke back, "This isn't about what happened on the couch, was it? Listen, I'm sorry if you felt awkward, I didn't realize-" "No, it's not that." He interrupted, "I-I think you and I can just, you know...hang out or something? We've done the exam, and I say we should celebrate at least applying to it, what do you say? Just the 2 of us, you can pick the movie."

The line was silent for a while, but then she gave a answer. "Listen, let me get my letter and say hi to the 'rents first then when I get home, we can decide that there, okay? See ya." She hung up.

 **4 Hours pass...**

He waited for hours for her to get back, not fully sure if he was still on board with all this. When the knock on the door from Jirou came, he immediately opened it and saw her and Mythra, Mythra holding

a letter adressed to Jirou and one adressed to Izuku. Seems she got the important mail from his box too, how she did only the author will know. "You ready to go?'" Izuku asked, wearing a short shirt with the words 'long sleeve' on it.

"You're kidding, right?" The jack girl said with a raised eyebrow. "I just got back from home after a run, I'm still in pajamas and I haven't taken a shower. Give a girl some time, Rush, and at least wear something abit more appropriate." Even though she said that kinda rudely, there was a small blush on her face. She brushed passed Izuku and made her way to her room, grabbed some clothes and made her way to the shower.

Izuku took her advice and actually wore a regular dark blue long sleeve shirt and pants. Waiting on the couch for his date (?), he counted the money he got from his mom and best friend again and again to pass the time, unknown to him that Jirou stepped out.

"Well..." she called out, "how do I look?" To say Jirou looked gorgeous was the understatement of the day. She walked out in simple black boots, dark leggings, a pinkish dress that reached down to her kneecaps and a darker pink belt to make sure things stood out more. She also wore a black jacket. (think like her hero costume just make the shirt a dress)

"You look..." He began, at a loss for words.

"You look hot, mom!" Mythra called from the kitchen, a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "So what movie is pops taking you out to?"

"I'm the one deciding that, Mythra." Jirou said with a blush in response to both how good Izuku looked and from thr compliment, her hand clutching a small handbag. "There's this movie I want to check out. The Quiet Place or something like that? Seems kinds cool."

Izuku smiled. "Kacchan went to go see it, word was it was super scary. Are you sure you want to see that?"

"Please," she responded, "I live off of horror. Come on, we better get going soon. Don't want any seats to be taken." As she was walking out, Izuku held the door for her, like a proper gentleman, but was only met with a small chuckle.

 ** _At the theatre_**

Izuku looked around the empty screening room. "So, it's just going to be t-the 2 of us, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, whatever you do, do not try anything, or else I'll send a jack straight through your nose, got it?" Jirou said, abit nervous but hiding it with a snarky attitude.

Izuku replied abit scared, "G-got it..."

The movie theater went dark as the movie began to play. What struck Jirou off first was the fact that it was completely silent during the movie, not even the movie making any sounds as it showed a family walking down a path in the forest. Jirou was about to say that she thought the movie was probably messed up until she heard a toy coming from the kid in the back go off and then suddenly the kid was gone. Not a big surprise that Jirou practically jumped into the arms of Izuku at the sudden quickness of the event. She was shivering, as was Izuku greatly. Turns out they were both kinda afraid of horror movies. There were a number of scenes that made Jirou regret choosing the movie, but for some reason, she felt less scared after every jump. The total number of times she found herself in the grip hug of Izuku was...well, she lost track. After the movie ended, she looked up at him witha shiver. "W-want to see a comedy now? I-I-I mean for you! Yeah, I bet you were scared shitless!" She said confidently, trying to hide her own freight.

Izuku opened his eyes. "What? But we already paid for our tickets to this movie and it's already done, how are we..? No, Jirou, that's a bad idea."

The jack girl faked a smile. "C-come on, live a little! And besides, we both could use some giggles here after all that. Come on..." She led him out of the room and looked both ways and then up at the signs. "3...2...1...Now!" Jirou said quietly with her hand locked with her date's hand. She pulled them into a old screening of a movie that was almost like a documentary in this day and age but would've been total fiction back then, a movie called Deadpool 2.

Where as the other movie was scary, this one embraced a certain feeling of joy and humor with alot of adultish humor thrown in. Needless to say, they felt this movie was more...enjoyable.

As it ended, Izuku looked at his phone to check the time. It was already 11pm, and they were already running late and the usual route home was covered in darkness, even with the streetlights that littered the path as many were going dim or out.

"Come on..." Jirou yawned. "It's already late, I want to get home to see the results. You stalled me long enough, I get it if you're nervous."

"Wait, I thought you saw yours already." Izuku said, stepping out of the theatre.

"Nah, I...wanted to look at them together, so I waited for you. It seemed like the nice thing to do. "She said, her arms on the back of her head. "Now let's get...shit, it's getting dark."

Izuku put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary dark." He laughed and then got a punch in the arm from Jirou. Good thing he could recognize the way home even in dark.

As he began to lead the way, they decided to pass the time with idle chit-chat. They didn't talk about anything important, mainly about things like family, future, what will they do when and if they go UA and such stuff like that. Things, however, got abit strange when he didn't hear Jirou after awhile. Izuku looked back, trying to use the moonlight as help to spot his friend, but he could not find her. Then out of nowhere...

"H-HEY, HANDS OFF, BUD!"

That was Jirou's voice, she was in trouble! Iuku followed the yells and soon made it to a dark alley, where a dim bulb lit up what was going on to the poor girl. 2 street thugs had her, one with his arm around Jirou's neck.

"So what do you think, how much for this one?" Said the one with his arm around Jirou. From the looks of him, he was bald and looked like he was dropped and rolled in ash. No matter how hard Jirou kept trying to jab her jacks into the man, they barely did anything. Considering she could've easily break through steel and rock with her jacks, they did nothing to him. Getting annoyed at the constant jabbing into his body, he grabbed the jacks by the points, rendering them useless.

"Heheh..." replied a somewhat robust woman, holding Jirou's chin in her hand. "I say she could fetch a pretty penny. Just got to find the right bidder for her. Wish she would shut up, though..." The woman in question had holes all along her body in different areas, as her clothes left every opening exposed.

Izuku took a step towards the thugs, but the mere movement and brush that came from Izuku made the woman thug's head turn around.

The woman had a smile on her face. "Would you look at that, Bucky? Seems we're going for a 2 for 1 special tonight. Come here, sweetie, we promise we won't hurt your friend any more than she already is...much." The other thug, now known as Bucky, tightened the grip he had on Jirou, which made her let out a cough.

"Izuku...go...please..." was all Jirou could let out.

Izuku took a few more steps forward. "L-let her go. Now!"

Bucky cackled. "Look at that. He's trying to be a hero, Cacophony. Guess we're playing villain. Let's how them how villains play!"

"With pleasure." Cacophony cracked her knuckles, which made a loud booming sound that caused Izuku to cover his ears in pain. Jirou thought she would've gone deaf considering how sensitive her quirk is to sound, but Bucky did not even flinch. It was as though the holes on her body were built in speakers. Upon closer inspection from Jirou, that was exactly the case.

As they saw Izuku in pain on the floor, practically bleeding from the eardrums, the 2 thugs simply smiled. "Yeesh, that kid's weak. He didn't even do anything cool. He ain't worth even 1000 yen." Bucky said.

"Agreed. What could that kid do anyways? Before we go..." Cacophony gave a whistle, even pushing Izuku back with the power of sound. They turned their backs and bagan to leave.

As Izuku saw his new friend being taken away, something inside of him snapped. Getting up, he ran at them, his arm glowing. "Cold..." his hand began to turn into the ice hammer. "Judgement!" When he slammed the hammer onto the back of Bucky, however, it was the hammer thay broke. Bucky looked back, a devilish smile on his face. He spun his arm back, knocking Izuku into the wall and leaving a indent. Jirou gasped with tears in her eyes as the grip got even tighter.

"Heheh...Looks like the kid is not done playing...he has a power after all, but something tells me he'll be more of a problem...Wait a second here, girly, looks like we got to put your little boyfriend out of the picture...He knows too much now." Bucky tossed Jirou back into a trash can, causing a number of coughs and her gasping for breath. He picked up Izuku by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

Cacophony put her hands against his ears. "One little finger crack...that's all I need...say goodbye to your friend and...well, life, kid." Getting 2 fingers ready, she smiled evilly. "See yaaaaaAAAAAHHH!" She felt a sharp pain literally stab her ankle. Jirou had managed to dig her jack far enough to break skin and reach the bone, causing her to move her hands and cover the wound on her leg.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..." Bucky put his foot on top of the already down Jirou's head. "I was gonna get a few bucks for you, but you're really pissing me off, kid...both of you are. Say hi to thr devil for me, okay?" As he slowly pushed his foot down on Jirou's head, Izuku had enough.

"I said..." Izuku started, getting the attention of Bucky. "I said...Leave...her...ALONE!" Izuku's eyes and body began to glow brighter and brighter. The light was so bright and harsh, it was as though Bucky felt like his eyes were melting and he was being fried alive as he lost his balance and fwll backwards onto Cacophony. Good think Jirou was forced to look away because of her current problem, and she was more than relieved to feel the weight off of her head.

She got up, still in alot of pain, but managed to get Izuku up and his arm around her so he could use her as something to lean on. They tried to make their escape, but Jirou noticed Izuku was having trouble moving. "Come on, we got to get out of here! What's making you stop?!"

"My vision, it's...it's messed up! I can barely see anything!" Izuku said, his body still having a faint glow. Izuku, in a fit of anger and fear, had triggered a new ability, but it was not icy like ones he would be able to use from Godfrey. Instead, this one seemed to work differently, as if he was born with the brightness of the sun inside him.

Jirou looked up as a helicopter seemed to be making it's way above the alley. She scoffed, using the dim Izuku as a flashlight. After a hour of lugging Izuku, they made it home, Izuku slowly getting his vision back. Godfrey and Mythra were the first of the residents there to see them.

"What happened to father?!" Godfrey said, worry plaguing his voice as he took Izuku and practically threw him on his actual bed instead of the couch.

"I'm fine, Godfrey, I'm" *cough* "fine..." Izuku said, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

"N...No...No, no you're not!" Jirou pushed Godfrey away, putting her hands on his shoulders. If Izuku didn't know better, she would have strangled him then and there. Izuku felt tears fall from her and land on his face. "You keep outting yourself in front of death's way, you fucking idiot! you saved me but you almost died in that alley, you stupid idiot! I can't lose you, I...I..." Jirou more or less smashed her lips to Izuku's, causing his eyes to shoot open. She pulled away and looked at him angry, and with tears non stopping. "I like you alot, okay?! I'm not losing you right now!" She fell sobbing, her head landing on Izuku's as she continued her cry. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep as Izuku pulled her onto the bed beside him, silent as to the event that just happened. He had a whole lot of questions to ask her, but for now...it may be better to just sleep.

 ** _Later..._** It was 3 in the morning, and Godfrey had a blush on his face. He didn't really expect this whole "plan" to go this way, he was only trying to humor his sister, but there was the fruits of his labor. His father and his step mother, sharing (more like Jirou practically forcing) a kiss and now sleeping in the same spot on purpose.

Mythra had a smile on her face. "Good job, Mr.Love Expert, you did it. Remind me to have you plan any of my dates in the future." She laughed.

Godfrey rubbed the back of his head. "Do you, um...think we should, uh...tell them the big news?" He pointed to 2 small circular projectors.

Mythra shook her head. "Nah, they already had a big day. We'll tell them the good news in the morning, they'll be so happy. We should probably head to bed now. Look on the brightside, today you can sleep on the couch now. Night-night, big bro." And with that, Mythra was off to the room.

Godfrey, however, just looked at the ceiling with a smile as he laid down on the couch. "Well, dad..." He looked over at a fairly new picture of him, his father and his grandmother. "We...You did it." He went to sleep.

 **XxxxxX** WELP, THAT WAS A CLUSTERFUCK! SO SORRY if it seemed like it was bouncing all over the place, I had this idea pop into my head for a second and rolled with it. Let me explain the new attack from Mythra. It's name is called **_Glint._** What it does, is that it causes a almost supernova like brightness to radiate from the body, and can be used to both blind and mildly burn a opponent who looks at it. This also gives Izuku a new weakness when using this power, he is temporarily blinded but vision comes back albeit slowly.

The villains are based off a Cacophony, a harsh mixture of sounds as explained with her being a literal walking speaker like 100, and Buckypaper, one of the hardest materials in the world as of now. Depending how everyone feels, they could become recurring villains for either serious narure or maybe a running gag depending how I can work them in. Sorry for the reply, school is starting soon and I'm basically drained. Well, Bubblians, can't really say when the next update is but it should be before the week ends. Until next time, peace. *pop noises*.


End file.
